


Un être issu de mon imagination

by hiera



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Lemon, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Asagi, un auteur a succès déménage dans une maison en bord de mer. En plus d'être isolée, cette villa à la particularité d'avoir été le théâtre d'un sordide meurtre...





	1. Fellation et bain de minuit

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire écrite en 2006  
> Les quatre premier chapitres ont été écrit la même nuit.

Ma montre sonne minuit. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier se trouvant à ma droite et je soupire en me frottant les yeux. J'aimerais bien me coucher mais je sais que le sommeil ne viendra pas. Mais peut-être que _lui_ si ? Je souris à cette pensée stupide. _Lui_ qui d'abord, hein ? Non, je suis ridicule parfois. J'ai vraiment trop d'imagination. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être observé à certain moment. Il me semble voir des ombres ou des silhouettes passer derrière moi mais à chaque fois que je me retourne, il n'y a rien. C'est peut-être cette maison après tout. C'est vrai qu'il se passe des choses bizarres depuis que j'y vis. Non, je raconte n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui suis bizarre tout court. Je suis comme ça depuis que je suis enfant : j'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination. Je pensais qu'en grandissant, j'arrêterais de voir et d'entendre des choses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je vous rassure, je ne vois pas de fantôme à proprement parlé, enfin c'est difficile à vous expliquer. Comment faire simple ? J'ai trouvé. Quand vous fixez avec insistance un objet, vous continuez malgré tout à voir ce qu'il y a autour de vous, mais vous êtes tellement concentré sur l'objet, que le reste vous apparait comme flou. Et bien moi dans ce flou il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression de voir des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment là. En y réfléchissant, je dois sûrement être à chaque fois victime d'illusion d'optique et mon imagination s'emporte. Un peu trop même. Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me plaindre non plus, car grâce à mon imagination, je vis très confortablement. En effet, je suis romancier et ma spécialité est le roman d'horreur. Autant vous dire que je passe des nuits torrides à me faire peur tout seul en écrivant mes manuscrits. Enfin, je dois être un peu maso pour continuer à faire ce boulot, mais aussi pour avoir emménagé ici.

 

Je vis depuis quelques jours dans une petite villa au bord d’une plage. Mon voisin le plus proche se trouve à au moins un kilomètre. Autant vous dire que si je me fais assassiner personne ne s'en rendra compte avant un moment. Assassiner ? J'ai encore de drôle de pensée. Enfin, il faut dire que les derniers occupants de cette maison se sont fait tuer dans de mystérieuses circonstances. À croire que je cherche vraiment à me faire peur ! Non, ne croyez pas que je sois très courageux, au contraire j'ai souvent très peur devant les films d'horreur et mon plus grand cauchemar serait de me faire tuer par le fantôme de Ju-on ou un tout autre fantôme féminin du même genre qui tue ses victimes avec ses cheveux. Et pourtant, je raffole de ce genre de film même s'ils me font peur et Dieu c'est qu'ils me traumatisent au point que depuis que j'en regarde je ne laisse aucune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs s'approcher de moi. Bon, je sais c'est ridicule mais c'est ainsi. Je vais peut-être finir gay à ce rythme, quoiqu'au lycée, par une nuit de forte boisson je m'étais retrouvé dans le même lit que mon meilleur ami. En y repensant, ce n'était pas si désagréable et je dois avouer que j'avais beaucoup aimé cette sensation d'empalement. Autant dire que ça n'a pas arrangé mon C.V. de gars bizarre mais étrangement, je n'en fus que plus intéressant pour les femmes. Allé savoir pourquoi elles aiment les ténébreux dans mon genre. Elles sont peut-être aussi dérangées que moi. Enfin si je me suis installé dans ce lieu reculé c'est pour travailler sur mon nouveau manuscrit. Une histoire de vampire un peu spéciale car il y aura une touche de yaoi dedans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai envie. Par contre est-ce que mes lecteurs vont apprécier ? Aucune idée. De toute façon, j'écris avant tout pour moi et pour personne d'autre.

 

Je regarde de nouveau ma montre. Minuit trente. Je n'ai toujours pas sommeil. De toute façon je ne dors jamais la nuit mais le jour, un vrai vampire ! Cette pensée me faire rire bien que ce soit un peu ça, sauf que je ne bois pas de sang et que le soleil ne me fait rien. Si, il me donne d'horrible coup de soleil alors j'y vais rarement. C'est bête quand même, je vis au bord d'une plage mais je n'y vais jamais. En plus c'est pratiquement une plage privée puisqu'il n'y a personne à moins d'un kilomètre et encore ! C'est vrai que je ne dois pas être normal. Je pose mon regard sur la fenêtre qui donne sur la mer. J'aimerais y aller, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne trouve pas ça très rassurant. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de me faire attaquer, non j'ai été champion de karaté au lycée, c'est plutôt par qui je vais me faire attaquer qui me fait peur. Si c'est un humain classique, je ne me fais aucun soucis par contre... Je sais vous allez dire que je débloque, mais j'ai la conviction qu'il existe des choses qu'on ne voit et qui sont autour de nous. Des fantômes, des vampires... Et que sais-je encore !

 

Je me lève brusquement et je finis par sortir. Ah ! Si je pouvais me faire attaquer par une force ou un être occulte. Enfin tout sauf le fantôme de Ju-on. Non, je ne veux vraiment pas mourir tué par ses cheveux. Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne d'horreur.

Je sors de chez moi et je passe par la véranda. Je ne prends pas la peine de me chausser et j'enfonce mes pieds dans le sable froid. C'est vraiment très agréable. En plus cette nuit il n'y a pas de lune, il fait donc plus noire que d'habitude, ce qui accentue les palpitations de mon cœur. Vraiment cette ambiance est bénéfique pour mon manuscrit.

 

Le vent caresse doucement mes cheveux noirs et soulève quelques fois ma chemise. Il est vraiment vicieux ce vent, à croire qu'il cherche à me mettre nu. Quoi qu'il fait assez chaud ce soir et je ne suis pas contre un bain de minuit. Peut-être que demain on retrouvera mon cadavre noyé dans l'océan ? Que c'est excitant !

Je passe mes doigts sur ma chemise et les boutons glissent d'eux même. À croire que quelqu'un me les déboutonne. Ah ! Je suis bête c'est le vent qui veut me faire l'amour. Cette pensée me fait sourire et je laisse ma chemise descendre d'elle-même sur mes épaules qui sont à mon goût finement dessinées. La pièce de tissue blanche s'envole et me fait penser à un fantôme. Je pose ma main sur le bouton de mon jeans noir et il se défait seul. Non mais vraiment, je devrais m'acheter des vêtements qui tiennent un peu mieux. Finalement le pantalon glisse de lui-même ce qui doit me prouver que j'ai perdu le kilo que j'avais en trop quoique je n'avais peut-être pas besoin de le perdre. Enfin, si je passais moins de temps devant mon ordinateur je pourrais peut-être manger correctement. Je me retrouve donc en boxer sur la plage. Le vent fait frissonner ma peau avec ses douces caresses et je me sens rapidement à l'étroit dans mon sous-vêtements. Je finis par l'enlever. De toute façon, il fait nuit noire et il n'y a personne. La seule maison dans les parages c'est la mienne. Je me dirige lentement vers la mer. Le vent vient maintenant se glisser vicieusement son mon membre qui se durci un peu plus. J'aime cette sensation. C'est vraiment très agréable.

 

Je m'arrête au niveau des mollets et je m'assois dans l'eau. Elle est vraiment bonne et les vagues sont si douces. Je sens lentement mon membre se calmer grâce à l'eau de mer et aussi parce que je ne m'amuse pas à le tripoter, du moins pas encore. Mais en y réfléchissant, je n'ai pas envie de me masturber. Je n'en ressens pas vraiment le besoin ou plutôt je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. Je l'ai déjà fait pourtant, mais c'était quand j'avais dix-sept ans, histoire de savoir ce que ça faisait. C'est un peu tard pour découvrir les plaisirs solitaires vous me direz ? C'est parce que je ne suis plus puceau depuis l'âge de treize ans et que j'avais une petite amie très branchée sexe. Enfin, je reviens à la masturbation... Je l'ai pratiqué à dix-sept ans, mais je m'en suis lassé parce que ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est l'écriture. J'ai besoin d'écrire ce que je ressens, ce que je vois et ce que je ne vois pas. Bref ma vie sexuelle passe au second plan, ce qui effraie un peu mon meilleur ami. Vous savez, celui avec qui j'ai couché au lycée durant une nuit d'ivresse. Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dit son prénom. Il s'appelle Hide-Zou. C'est un beau prénom. Lui aussi est très beau mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je sais juste apprécier sa beauté. Et puis même si j'ai passé une nuit avec lui, je ne ressens pas pour autant une attirance physique à son égard.

 

Je dois être dans l'eau depuis longtemps car la marée baisse. Tant pis, je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et je m'allonge un peu dans l'eau. Enfin dans ce qu'il en reste là où je suis. La marée est tellement descendue que j'ai mon sexe à l'air libre et le vent recommence ses taquineries. Je rejette légèrement la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux en laissant ma bouche entrouverte. Je veux profiter de cet instant.

 

Ah ! Ce vent ! Il me fera perdre la tête. Son souffle contre ma peau me fait vraiment frissonner de plaisir, comme si quelqu'un me caressait. C'est peut-être ça. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir, tant que ça me fait du bien le reste m'est égale. C'est peut-être mon imagination mais j'ai l'impression qu'on frôle mon membre comme le ferait un beau jeune homme avec ses délicats doigts. Un beau jeune homme ? Où je vais chercher ça ? Et puis pourquoi ce ne serait pas une femme ? Non, un homme c'est mieux et puis ça collerait plus à mon manuscrit qui raconte une histoire yaoi. Voilà ! Je vais me laisser aller comme ça je me fondrais mieux dans mes personnages. Quoique ce n'est pas bien difficile de se laisser aller. Cette sensation est si agréable. En plus quelques vagues plus fortes m'éclaboussent. J'ai vraiment l'étrange impression qu'on me fait une fellation. Si c'est le cas c'est la meilleure qu'on m'est faite. Quoique celle de Hide-Zou était vraiment bien. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a débarqué par surprise et en me voyant comme n'a pas pu résister. Non c'est stupide comme idée.

Mon dieu ! Quelle horreur… imaginez que c'est un vieux pervers qui me suce. Asagi, tu pètes un plomb, c'est juste la mer et le vent associé à ta très riche imagination. Oui c'est ça. Quoique l'idée que ce soit Hide-Zou ne me déplait pas. Non, finalement non, ça ne me convient pas tant que ça. Non, je vois plutôt un bel éphèbe au visage fin et aux cheveux châtains clairs. Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Oui, c'est bien plus excitant. Instinctivement je me redresse un peu enfonçant mes mains dans le sable humide et j'écarte davantage les jambes. Ma réaction me surprend un peu mais ce que je sens sur mon érection, car il me semble bien qu'une belle érection s'est formée, est vraiment très agréable. Enfin je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et gâcher cette magie. D'ailleurs, sans vraiment me l'expliquer je me sens tellement bien que j'en gémis. Je pourrais reprendre cette scène pour mon manuscrit. Une fellation sur la plage. J'étouffe un rire qui se change en petit gémissement. Mon roman d'horreur va finir par devenir érotique si j'y ajoute des scènes comme ça. Quoique horreur et érotisme ne sont pas incompatibles.

Je me mords la lèvre tellement cette fellation imaginaire est... il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire. À croire que quelqu'un m'en fais vraiment une ! Mais quoiqu'il arrive je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux et je me laisse aller à cette bouche experte et cette langue si sensuelle qui parcourt mon érection de toute sa longueur. Après, ce qui me semble des va et viens sur mon membre je me sens me libérer dans un profond gémissement. Je me laisse alors tomber dans l'eau, n'allongeant complètement sur le dos, la bouche ouverte pour faciliter ma respiration. Je sens alors quelque chose se poser sur mon corps, puis sur mes lèvres. Ma langue frémit au contact d'un corps étranger qui lui est pourtant homologue. Et je partage un doux baiser avec ce jeune homme que je ne connais pas. Quand nos lèvres se quittent je décide d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il fait toujours nuit noire et il y a un visage souriant à quelques centimètres du miens. Il me parait familier mais j'ai à peine le temps de le trouver très beau que déjà une vague sortie de nulle part me recouvre. Je me redresse précipitamment pour ne pas mourir noyé. D'ailleurs je crois bien avoir bu la tasse. Je tousse énergiquement et ma gorge ne m'en fait que plus mal. J'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux qui me piquent et que j'avais dû fermer à cause de l'eau de mer et je constate que je suis seul. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un il n'aurait pas pu se volatiliser en quelques secondes. Et pourtant ça m'avait paru si réel. Enfin, cela prouve que mon imagination n'a jamais était aussi douée. Mais cette pensée me déçoit un peu. Ce visage était si beau... C'est décidé, il sera celui d'un des deux héros de mon nouveau roman.

 

Je sais que je devrais me lever mais je me sens fatigué d'un seul coup, alors je m'allonge à nouveau sur le sable. Après ce qui vient de m'arriver, je veux bien mourir tout de suite. Lentement, je ferme mes yeux, me laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues et les caresses du vent. Ah ! Ce vent...

 


	2. Toi en moi

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me sort de mes rêves où _lui_ y était. Mais qui ça _lui_? Je ne sais plus. Je suis réveillé mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis si bien dans mon lit. Mon lit ? Je ne me souviens pourtant pas être rentré chez moi. Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je suis si bien dans la fraicheur de mes draps que je sais blanc. Il me semble que je suis toujours nu mais est-ce important ? Non. Je prends l'oreiller d'à côté et je le sers dans mes bras. Si ça pouvait être _lui_ , même si je ne sais pas vraiment qui je définis par _lui_.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je suis bel et bien dans ma chambre. La porte vitrée menant à la véranda est ouverte et le vent fait danser mes rideaux blancs. Ah...ce vent !

Je me lève et mes draps glissent sensuellement sur mon corps encore imprégné de sel. Je sors de ma chambre sans prendre la peine de me vêtir et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

 

L'eau chaude parcourt mon corps comme le ferais une paire de main. Je ferme lentement les yeux et je savoure ce moment. Sans les ouvrir, je coupe l'eau et prends mon gel douche pour en verser dans l'une de mes mains avant de le reposer. Je me savonne lentement mais je ne me rince pas immédiatement. Je dois aussi me laver les cheveux. Je suis couvert de mousse de la tête aux pieds enfin je le suppose car je ne vois rien. J'allume de nouveau l'eau et elle se met à couler doucement sur moi, chassant par ses caresses la mousse. Je m'occupe d'abord de mes cheveux et alors que je les rince, je sens un corps se coller à mon dos. Je n'ouvre pourtant pas les yeux et je continue de rincer mes cheveux. Enfin, je fais semblant parce que réalité ils sont rincés depuis longtemps. Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction sous les caresses de cet individu que je devine être un homme à cause de ce que je sens dans le bas de mon dos. Il parcourt mon torse, faisant de petites arabesques avec son index gauche. Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou puis sa langue avant de  mordiller doucement ma peau. Je pousse alors un petit gémissement qui incite ses mains à descendre plus bas. Il caresse du bout des doigts mon membre allant du bout à la naissance de l'appendice et moi je gémis doucement sans oser ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce rêve prenne fin. Est-il possible qu'un fantasme paraisse si réel ? Quoiqu'avec moi on ne sait jamais...

Doucement, lentement et à force de caresse, nos érections commencent à réclamer qu'on les soulage. Je le devine sourire bien que je ne le vois pas. Il plante délicatement ses dents dans mon cou comme le ferais un vampire et il prend lentement mon sexe érigé dans sa main droite pendant que son bras gauche m'enlace la taille. Je me cambre légèrement vers l'avant posant mes mains sur le mur de carrelage blanc quand il commence de lent va et vient sur ma virilité. J'aimerais lui dire que j'aime ce qu'il me fait, mais aucun autre son que mes gémissements ne sortent de ma gorge. Enfin cela doit lui suffire pour savoir que j'apprécie sa masturbation. Il accélère doucement le rythme et ma respiration monte en même temps. Il dépose un baiser entre mes omoplates avant de se décoller légèrement de mon dos. Il n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer ses intentions, je les devine. Je me cambre un peu plus et il me pénètre lentement avec précaution comme le plus doux des amants. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper. Je ne m'étais pas fait empaler depuis ma nuit avec Hide-Zou au lycée. Il sent que je suis tendu, il accélère alors ses mouvements sur mon membre pour détourner mon attention. C'est assez bien réussi car un plaisir immense m'envahit. Il est vraiment très doué. Il me pénètre un peu plus, mais même si sa masturbation me fait du bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir cette douleur dans le bas de mes reins. Quand je l'avais fait avec Hide-Zou, j'étais ivre alors je n'avais rien senti, mais là je sens toute la virilité de cet homme qui cherche à passer mon anneau de chair si étroit. Il desserre son étreinte sur ma taille et porte ses doigts vers mes lèvres, il les caresse pour en avoir l'accès, je la lui donne et il introduit ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je m'applique donc à les lui sucer pendant qu'il m'empale complètement. Mon gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir meurt étouffé par ses doigts dans ma bouche. Il attend un peu avant de se mettre à bouger doucement. Je soupire de plaisir et il enlève ses doigts de ma bouche pour les repositionner autour de ma taille.

Après quelques minutes, ses va et vient dans mon corps prennent la même vitesse de ceux qu'il fait sur mon érection. C'est vraiment trop bon pour que je me retienne de gémir de plaisir. J'ignore toujours qui est cet amant mais il me fait vraiment du bien. Je finis par atteindre l'orgasme dans un râle plutôt rauque. Je le sens se vider en moi et moi sur sa main. Il dépose de nouveau ses lèvres entre mes omoplates puis se retire délicatement. Son bras est toujours autour de ma taille et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je me serais écroulé depuis longtemps tant mes jambes tremblent de plaisir.

 

Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux. J'ai peur de le faire, j'ai peur que tout ça ne soit encore qu'un coup de mon imagination. Mais si c'est le cas, avec une imagination comme ça, on peut rester enfermé chez soi à vie ! Et puis, j'ai peut-être peur de découvrir son visage. Il m'aide à m'asseoir et en fait autant avant de desserrer ma taille pour m'enlacer franchement. Il dépose ensuite sa tête sur mon omoplate droite et nous restons ainsi sous l'eau. Il attend que ma respiration redevienne normale pour me quitter. Je suis tenté de me retourner et de le regarder sortir de sous le douche mais j'ai peur de ne voir personne. J'ai peur que ce ne soit encore un rêve comme sur la plage. J'attends un moment, gardant les yeux clos sous la douche, puis je me lève à mon tour. Je me sèche sommairement avec une serviette avant d'enfiler mon peignoir. Tout en m'essuyant les cheveux je me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je mets un pantalon de cuir noir et un chandail blanc. Alors que je me coiffe, je sens une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. Ça, c'est tout sauf un rêve car mon estomac gargouille à cette odeur alléchante. Je repose ma brosse et je me dirige le cœur battant comme une jeune fille amoureuse vers la cuisine. Là, je découvre un homme en pantalon noir et en chemise bleu marine sur laquelle perles ses cheveux long et châtains foncés. Je m'assois à la table derrière lui et je l'observe cuisiner. Finalement ce n'est que Hide-Zou. Tiens, pourquoi je suis déçu ? J'aurais peut-être aimé que ce soit le bel éphèbe de mes rêves, quoique Hide-Zou n'ait rien à lui envier mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Hide-Zou, c'est mon meilleur ami... Mais au fait ! Que fait-il ici ?  Je me fige sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lentement mon cerveau analyse tout ce qui vient de m'arriver depuis hier. La fellation sur la plage, le fait que je me sois réveillé dans mon lit plutôt qu’au bord de mer et ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain. Non... ce serait lui ? Pourtant, il n'a pas les cheveux mouillés.

 

Hide-Zou finit par se retourner et semble enfin m'apercevoir. Il paraît un peu surpris mais m'adresse un grand sourire avant de me dire bonjour. Je lui réponds tout en m'empêchant de lui demander pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas souhaité dans la salle de bain. Il met la table puis me serre avant s’assoir.

- Alors bien dormis ma belle au bois dormant ? me demande-t-il.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Les trains ne sont pas très confortable, enfin ce soir j'aurais le droit à un bon lit.

\- Au fait..., commençais-je timidement. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? 

Il repose ses baguettes et m'interroge du regard. Il soupire puis me demande :

- Quel jour sommes-nous Asagi ?

\- Heu... aucune idée...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupire-t-il. Tu as oublié. Enfin, je m'en doutais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas venu me chercher à la gare ce matin.

\- La gare... 

Je me laisse un moment d'intense réflexion avant de me souvenir que je l'avais invité à passer une semaine chez moi.

- Je suis désolé ! J'étais tellement pris avec mon nouveau roman que...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je sais aussi qu'il est difficile de te sortir d'un manuscrit. Au fait, tu sais que j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en arrivant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Excuse-moi, j'arrive chez toi et je te trouve nu sur la plage, inconscient alors que la marée monte dangereusement. J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort ! Fais attention quand tu prends un bain de minuit.

\- Désolé et merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. En tout cas, en l'espace de quatre jours  tu as déjà fini de t'installer.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi difficile que toi en matière de décoration, c'est pour ça.

\- C'est vrai.

\- En tout cas, ta cuisine est toujours aussi bonne, Hide-Zou.

\- Merci, mais il y avait intérêt à ce que tu aimes parce que je n'ai pas quitté une seule fois les fourneaux depuis que je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre.

\- C'est...c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, soupire-t-il. Enfin, si ça te permet de bien manger… parce que je te connais, tu ne dois pas beaucoup manger. 

Je lui souris tout en tentant de dissimuler mon trouble. Alors ce n'est pas lui qui s'est glissé sous ma douche. Ce devait être encore mon imagination. Je me sens vraiment déçu, non pas que j'aurais voulu que ce soit Hide-Zou, non je suis déçu que ce ne soit que mon imagination. Et puis qui est-ce que ça aurait pu être? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici...


	3. Un désir réel

Hide-Zou a passé le reste de la journée sur la terrasse à lire un bouquin ou plutôt mon dernier roman.  Il est fan de ce que j'écris et ça me fais un peu bizarre de me dire ça. Je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé s'il voulait lire mes romans en avant-première mais il me répond à chaque fois qu'il préfère attendre, que la lecture est encore meilleure après l'avoir acheté, je ne lui parle donc jamais de ce que j'écris pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. Au début, je pensais qu'il les lisait pour me faire plaisir, mais en le voyant dévorer chaque page je me dis qu'il aime vraiment ce que j'écris. Cela m'encourage car parfois j'ai envie de tout arrêter, surtout les jours où l'inspiration me manque. C'est un peu comme être privé de son plus grand amour car oui, l'écriture est mon unique et grand amant, ou plutôt mon inspiration et plus exactement mon imagination. D'ailleurs cette dernière à tendance à s'emporter étrangement ces dernier temps et j'ai encore du mal à croire que cette fellation sur la plage ainsi que le passage de la salle de bain ne soient pas réels parce que la douleur que je ressens dans le bas du dos est bien réelle elle !

 

Après un copieux dîner, je retourne dans mon bureau, laissant Hide-Zou faire la vaisselle comme il me l'a demandé. Il est vraiment au petit soin avec  moi, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. J'avais cru à une époque que la nuit que nous avions partagée au lycée briserait notre amitié mais finalement, elle ne nous a que plus rapprochés et c'est tant mieux. Je m’installe à mon bureau, face à mon ordinateur portable. J'enlève ma montre et je relis les dernières lignes que j'ai tapées la veille. Je me mets ensuite à pianoter sur mon clavier. Les mots défilent tous seuls, comme à chaque fois et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Pourtant, deux heures se sont déjà écoulées. Le temps passe vite, trop vite. Je m'étire tel un félin avant de me figer. Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne en sursaut et je suis soulagé de voir que ce n'est que Hide-Zou. Il me sourit et me tend une tasse de café.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Asagi.

\- C'est rien.

\- Je vais me coucher, alors bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. 

 

Dès que la porte se referme sur lui, je me lève et marche vers la fenêtre. Il fait sombre mais je devine les contours de la mer et des vagues qui viennent mourir sur la plage. Je repense à la nuit dernière et mon bas ventre réagit légèrement à ce doux souvenir. Je dois vraiment devenir fou. Je soupire puis bois une gorgé de café avant de reposer la tasse sur mon bureau. Je dois me remettre au travail.

 

Le héros de mon roman est un journaliste enquêtant sur une vague d'assassinats plutôt glauques. En effet toutes les victimes sont mortes vidées de leur sang. Bien évidemment il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un vampire dont il va tomber sous le charme mais je n'ai pas encore défini comment serait mon vampire. Je le veux jeune avec des traits fins et des cheveux châtains, un peu comme ce visage que j'ai cru voir hier soir. Je ferme lentement les yeux et je garde les doigts sur les touches de mon ordinateur. Soudain je sens deux bras m'enlacer la taille. Je sursaute mais je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Je reste là, assis sur mon fauteuil, les doigts posés sur le clavier et les yeux clos. Un corps se colle contre mes jambes et remonte lentement sur moi sortant ainsi de sous le bureau. Il prend ensuite place sur mes genoux et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je sens sa respiration se mêler à la mienne. Il pose son front contre le mien et capture délicatement mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire, je me laisse faire. Il passe sa langue le long de mes lèvres pour m'en réclamer l'entrée. Je les entrouvre et il la fait pénétrer dans ma bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Je le sens glisser ses doigts dans ma chevelure obscure et il pousse un soupir de satisfaction quand mes mains se posent sur sa taille. Son corps est vraiment très fin, il est tel que je l'avais imaginé. J'aimerais tant le regarder, plonger mes yeux dans les siens mais notre baiser m'en empêche. Il quitte ma bouche et se dirige vers mon oreille droite. Il happe mon lobe, le maltraite, le suce, le lèche et que sais-je encore ! Il descend vers mon cou et le mordille. C'est un véritable vampire qui aime planter ses dents dans ma chair tremblante de plaisir pourtant il ne me fait pas mal, il me marque simplement le cou afin de me faire comprendre que je lui appartiens. Je resserre mes mains sur sa taille pour lui répondre qu'il est aussi à moi car j'ai bien compris qu'avec lui les mots n'ont pas de sens bien que je n'ai jamais essayé de lui parler. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas qui il est et s'il est réel ! Tout en me dévorant le cou, il presse son bassin contre le mien m'arrachant un petit gémissement mais il ne me donne pas l'impression de vouloir en rester là. Il commence à frotter son bas ventre contre le mien, d'abord avec lenteur puis avec rythme. Quand il sent enfin mon érection se former sous lui, il m'embrasse puis décolle son bassin du mien. Sans quitter mes lèvres, il pose ses doigts sur mon pantalon et le déboutonne. Il fait ensuite glisser la fermeture éclair et glisse ses doigts à l'intérieure frôlant mon membre tendu dans mon boxer. Il me donne un dernier baiser puis descend de nouveau sous le bureau faisant également baisser légèrement mes vêtements de manière à libérer mon muscle tendu. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et donne un coup de langue sur mon gland m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il dépose alors ses lèvres sur ma verge, faisant enrouler sa langue autour, me léchant avidement s'attardant toujours sur le gland puis sentant que je ne pouvais plus tenir, il me prend en bouche et entame de lent va et vient. Cette sensation, c'est la même que sur la plage hier soir. Dieu du ciel ! Si c'est ça la folie alors les fous sont les hommes les plus heureux du monde. Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux et je peine à ne pas gémir mon plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me lâche dans sa bouche. Il me rhabille convenablement tout en m'embrassant, me faisant ainsi goûter à ma propre semence comme pour me prouver que tout ceci est bien réel. Il caresse ensuite mon visage avec sa langue, pose une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les miennes et se lève. J'ouvre alors les yeux et me retourne. Il n'est nulle part et je suis seul dans mon bureau. Il ne m'a pourtant pas semblé entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers la cuisine où j'entends du bruit. Là, je vois Hide-Zou à moitié endormi, se servir un verre d'eau. Il me salue d'une main fatiguée puis s’en va vers sa chambre en baillant. Tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas lui et j'en suis convaincu car je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Pourtant, nous ne sommes que deux dans cette maison, alors si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ?


	4. Tu existes donc...

Le jour se lève et je sors de mon bureau. Après cette nouvelle fellation, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à écrire. Si seulement ça pouvait être Hide-Zou, je me sentirais mieux. Ce n'est pas que je voudrais que ce soit lui, je veux juste arrêter de me dire que c'est mon imagination car c'est réel ! Je le sais même si ça paraît impossible.

 

Hide-Zou est déjà dans la cuisine et prépare le petit-déjeuner. Il est torse nu et porte un simple jeans dont le haut est légèrement mouillé à cause des gouttes qui s'échappent de ses cheveux humides. Il me dit bonjour et me demande de prendre place. Je lui obéis et nous mangeons ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien. J'aimerais lui parler de ce qui m'arrive mais je ne sais pas quoi lui raconter. J'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour un fou ou qu'il éclate de rire en me disant que je dois être en manque. Oui... c'est peut-être ça après tout je néglige tellement ma vie sexuelle que je dois être en manque. C'est sûrement ça...

 

Après avoir mangé, je me lève pour débarrasser mais il me demande de le laisser faire et d'aller dormir. Devant son insistance, je cède et décide d’aller me coucher. J’ai besoin de repos et surtout d’oublier ces troublantes expériences.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et me change. J’enfile un pantalon noir en coton puis ferme les volets en laissant la porte vitrée qui donne sur l’extérieur, ouverte. J’ai peur d’étouffer et j’ai besoin de sentir que l’air circule un minimum. Une fois la chambre prête, je me glisse sous les draps, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Alors que ce dernier commence à me gagner, un effleurement contre ma peau me réveil. C’est une main qui remet une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Cette même main passe de ma joue à mon cou, puis sur mon torse me faisant ainsi frissonner. Elle se met à dessiner de douces arabesques sur mon ventre plat tout en rapprochant son visage du mien. Ses lèvres s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres des miennes et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Nos lèvres se rencontrent puis une langue lèche lentement les miennes pour payer son droit de passage et partir à la recherche de son homologue. Sa main posée sur mon ventre descend un peu plus et frôle mon membre avant de le caresser réellement pour le faire se tendre et se durcir petit à petit. Je me laisse faire, comme à chaque fois et sa main experte réussit très vite à faire ériger l'objet de ma virilité. Il me semble que cela le fait sourire de me voir bander. J'aimerais moi aussi le voir. Il m'embrasse encore une fois puis pour la première fois me chuchote quelques mots, comme s'il avait deviné ma penser.

- Ouvre les yeux Asagi. Je ne disparaîtrais pas cette fois parce que tu as envie de moi, n'est-ce pas ? 

Sa voix est encore plus sensuelle que je ne le pensais. Je pose ma main sur la sienne puis j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je ne suis pas déçu par ce que je vois loin de là, il est plus encore plus beau que lorsque que je l'avais entrevu dans le noir. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs et le fixe. Il m'embrasse encore puis me dis :

- Je t'aime tellement Asagi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime. 

Je me surprends moi-même à prononcer ces mots. Je n'ai jamais vraiment dis je t'aime à quelqu'un et encore moins à un inconnu. De plus, comment connait-il mon nom ? Serait-il lui aussi un fan de mes écrits ? Je croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'aux chanteurs de rock ce genre de chose. Apparemment les écrivains célèbres y ont aussi droit.

Après lui avoir murmuré ces cinq mots, je vois son visage s'illuminer et lorsqu’il me donne un langoureux baiser je passe instinctivement mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre moi. Sans rompre notre échange, il s'allonge et me laisse caresser son corps nu et parfait. J'aimerais lui faire l'amour mais je manque cruellement de sommeil et je sais que je n’en aurais pas la force. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes et me lance un sourire remplit de tendresse comme s'il avait une fois de plus deviné mes pensée. Il se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses et regarde avec appétit mon érection. Il la caresse du bout des doigts, en suce le bout amoureusement puis se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je m'attendais à ce qu’il frotte son sexe contre le mien, mais il avait autre chose en tête...

C’est son magnifique fessier qui rencontre mon érection, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il veut s’empaler lui-même dessus. Cette idée me plait beaucoup et je fais de mon mieux pour l’aider dans sa tache en maintenant mon sexe bien droit. Dès que la pénétration commence je retire ma main et je le laisse glisser autour de ma virilité. Durant tout l'empalement, j'observe avec délice son visage se marquer par le plaisir car il n'y avait que ça. Il ne donne pas l'impression de ressentir de la douleur. Une fois que je suis entièrement en lui, il se penche pour unir nos lèvres. Quand le baiser achève, il se redresse et commence à bouger lentement au-dessus de moi mêlant ses gémissements aux miens.

Je suis totalement subjugué par cet éphèbe qui bouge avec tant de grâce au-dessus de moi. Il est l'incarnation du désir… de mon désir. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion sexuelle bestiale et sans trop savoir où j'en trouve la force, je le renverse sur le côté, prenant garde à ne pas sortir de son corps. Il est à présent allongé sur le dos, transpirant presque autant que moi et respirant avec la même difficulté. Il parait si fragile et si pur ! Sans me retirer je lui dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres. Il tente alors de les capturer mais je les lui refuse. Non, je veux moi aussi m'amuser, voilà trop longtemps que j'avais ignoré mes pulsions sexuelles et il vient de les libérer. Je dévore sa gorge lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant mes mains lui parcourir le corps. Ma langue quitte son cou et s'attarde sur ses boutons de chairs, les maltraitant tout en leur faisant du bien. Ses gémissements ne font qu’attiser mon excitation même si je dois reconnaitre que c’est tout son être qui est bandant. Je me redresse alors et le contemple un moment. Ses jambes fines et blanches sont écartées, sa respiration se calme un peu, la mienne aussi, mais il n'en est pas de même de l’appétit sexuel qu'il éveille chez moi. Il le sait et il sourit car c'est le calme avant la tempête. Je lui relève un peu plus les jambes avant de commencer à lui donner de violents coups de reins qui lui arrachent des gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Il aime ce que je fais et il en crie presque mon nom, me suppliant d'aller plus vite ce que je fais avec le plus grand plaisir. Je lâche ses cuisses mais continue mes pénétrations. Nous partageons un baiser passionné et après un dernier coup de reins c'est l'orgasme. Je retombe complètement épuisé sur lui. Il me sourit. Nous nous embrassons puis j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, me soulevant un peu pour me retirer. Il me caresse les cheveux puis le dos et finit par me chuchoter un :

- Asagi, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je m'appelle Ruiza.

\- C'est un très joli prénom. 

Sa phrase était tournée étrangement, comme si nous nous connaissions et que j'aurais dû connaître son prénom. Il n'ajoute rien d'autre et je ne lui pose pas de question car je sens que je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait. Que voulait-il que je lui dise d'autre ? J'aurais dû lui mentir et lui dire  un  : '' Comment peux-tu croire que je l'aurais oublié ''. Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel parce que j'ai voulu être honnête avec lui.

Je me redresse et le regarde. Il a les yeux remplis de larme. J'en ai le cœur meurtri. J'efface avec mes pouces les larmes qui coulent sur ses magnifiques joues puis je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer un :

- Ne pleure pas mon amour. 

Il me sourit puis m'embrasse à son tour mais avec plus de profondeur. Je me mets alors sur le dos, totalement vidé de toutes forces et volontés. Il se blottit contre moi et je m'endors en le serrant dans mes bras.


	5. Hide-Zou et moi

À mon réveil je suis seul dans mes draps tachés par ma propre semence. Est-ce que c’était encore un rêve ? Je l'ignore. Pourtant je suis bel et bien nu dans mon lit ! Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis un peu déçu car ça doit être encore mon imagination qui fait des siennes…

 

Après avoir pris une rapide douche, je mets un jeans et un t-shirt noir avant de partir à la recherche de Hide-Zou. Ce dernier est assis sur les marches de l'escalier de la véranda menant à la plage. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Je comprends alors qu'il pleure mais qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois. Je lui prends mon portable des mains et je regarde l'écran. C'est un message de Hiroki qui me remercie d'avoir invité Hide-Zou pour lui changer les idées. En lisant le message je me sens très mal vis-à-vis de mon ami, sans parler de ce pesant silence. Je finis par poser ma main sur son épaule. Je l'entends renifler et je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire et murmure un vague '' désolé '' avant d'éclater en sanglot. Je me mets à le bercer et j'attends qu'il se calme.

 

Hide-Zou essuie d'un revers de manche ses larmes et baisse les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, reprend-il.

\- Mais non...

\- Si ! Je n’aurais jamais dû regarder ce message. Mais quand ton portable a sonné et que j'ai vu que l'expéditeur du SMS était Hiroki je n’ai pas  pu résister.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé aussi de ne pas t'avoir dit pour lui et moi...

\- Ce n’est pas grave Hide-Zou.

\- Mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'ai menti !

\- Tu ne pouvais simplement pas me le dire. Dire certaines choses, c'est avouer qu'elles sont vraies. Si tu m'avais dit que Hiroki et toi aviez rompu, ça t'aurais obligé à l'admettre.

\- Mais je l'aime tellement ! Asagi...comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je le déteste !

\- Shhhh, calme-toi Hide-Zou. 

Je resserre mon étreinte sur mon ami et j'attends qu'il se calme un peu avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le salon, il se laisse tomber comme une loque sur le sofa. Je le laisse un moment, le temps de lui préparer un café et quand je reviens je le retrouve à nouveau en larme. Le voir ainsi me brise le cœur. J'aimerais tant l'aider ! Mais je ne peux rien faire à part être à ses côtés.

 

Au diner, Hide-Zou a à peine touché à son assiette. Il est vraiment dans un triste état et n’a plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme plein de vie qui est arrivé ici pour passer quelques jours avec moi. C’est sur mon conseil qu’il va se coucher mais tout bien réfléchis, je me demande si c’est une si bonne idée car à tous les coups il doit se morfondre sur son sort.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, je prends le chemin de mon bureau. J'ai la main sur la poignée mais je n'ouvre pas la porte. D'où je suis, j'arrive à entendre les sanglots de mon ami. J'hésite puis finalement je me dirige vers sa chambre. Comme je m'en doutais, il est allongé tout habillé sur son lit, pleurant toute sa détresse. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire. Je lui murmure des paroles rassurantes tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Petit à petit ses pleures se calment et il finit par s'endormir. Je décide de rester avec lui au cas où il se réveillerait en pleine nuit. Après tout, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui.

 

 

Hide-Zou sort ou plutôt sortait avec Hiroki depuis à peu près de trois ans. Qui est Hiroki ? C'est mon éditeur. Le monde est petit, n’est-ce pas ? En fait, c'est moi qui les ais présenté. Hide-Zou et moi sommes inséparables, on était toujours fourrés ensemble quand on était gosse. Une fois devenus adulte on se voyait beaucoup moins mais nos sentiments n'en ont pas souffert et on a pris l'habitude de se voir dès que possible. Les gens nous prennent souvent pour des amants et Hiroki n’a pas fait exception à l'époque où il ne connaissait pas encore Hide-Zou. Il faut dire que c'est assez peu commun de voir deux hommes s'entendre aussi bien et se montrer leur affection en s'invitant à dîner, en s'envoyant des SMS presque tous les jours et d'autres petites choses du même genre. Mais pour lui comme pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté sur notre relation, nous sommes amis, non nous sommes presque frères. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a couché une fois ensemble mais on était lycéens et bourrés. On s'est toujours juré de veiller l'un sur l'autre et on l'a toujours fait. Quand Hiroki a appris que Hide-Zou n'était que mon meilleur ami, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il aimerait le connaître un peu plus. Je les ai donc présenté, ce fut immédiatement le coup de foudre et un an plus tard Hiroki emménageait chez lui. Ils étaient vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre et c'est toujours le cas sauf que Hiroki a fait une erreur de parcours. Mais il ne faut pas lui jeter la pierre parce qu'il a trompé Hide-Zou, car oui, Hiroki a couché avec un autre homme. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'est par amour pour Hide-Zou. Laissez-moi tout vous raconter sur leur triste histoire.

Hide-Zou est propriétaire d'un bar plutôt branché qui a connu quelques problèmes financier à cause de l'ancien gérant qui ne se gênait pas pour piquer dans la caisse. Résultat, le bar était au bord de la faillite. Hide-Zou qui était déjà en prêt bancaire ne pouvait rien faire. Hiroki a alors contacté une de ses connaissances : Tsunehito. Ce dernier est un homme très riche dont le passe-temps est de racheter les entreprises en faillite pour les remettre sur pied, autant dire que c'est un génie des finances. Après avoir négocié avec lui, Hiroki a obtenu l'argent nécessaire pour redonner une seconde jeunesse au bar de Hide-Zou qui représentait toute sa vie. Tsunehito et Hide-Zou se sont associés et le bar est devenu l'une des boites de nuit les plus prisée de Tokyo. Seulement, il y a un point noir au tableau. En échange de son aide, Tsunehito qui avait depuis plusieurs années des vus sur Hiroki, lui a demandé de passer dans son lit et Hiroki n'a pu refuser. C'est par hasard que Hide-Zou l'a découvert. Son orgueil ayant pris un coup, il a jeté Hiroki hors de chez lui et a rompu. Le soir même Hiroki m’a téléphoné pour me raconter toute l'histoire. Il était vraiment désespéré et avait très peur que Hide-Zou ne fasse une bêtise. J'ai donc profité du fait que je déménageais pour demander à Hide-Zou de m'aider à emballer mes affaires, ce qui me permettait d'avoir un œil sur lui et de passer plus de temps à ses côtés. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai invité ici, pour qu'il se change les idées. Mais Hide-Zou n'est pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses faiblesses donc il ne m’a jamais parlé de sa rupture avec Hiroki, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Il a fait comme si de rien était mais en lisant le SMS que j'ai reçu de Hiroki, il a compris que je savais déjà tout et il n'a pas pu continuer sa comédie. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il avait besoin de pleurer, de se lâcher un peu et maintenant que c'est fait tout ira bien.

 

Je le regarde dormir depuis maintenant une heure mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Il paraît si fragile d'un seul coup, lui qui d'habitude est si fort. J'aimerais l'aider davantage mais je ne peux rien faire. Il bouge doucement dans son sommeil et une larme roule sur sa joue. Je l'efface et le serre un peu plus contre moi. Je me rends alors compte que mon visage est très près du sien mais ça ne me gêne pas car ce que je ressens pour lui est une affection fraternelle rien de plus et cela ne changera jamais. Je crois bien que c'est la seule paire de lèvres qui peut rester si près des miennes sans que ne me vienne jamais l'idée de les embrasser autrement qu'amicalement.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise réveille Hide-Zou et nous fait surtout sursauter tout les deux. Nous nous interrogeons du regard avant que je n'allume la lampe de chevet. Mon regard balaye la pièce et se pose avec une certaine surprise sur un miroir murale. Hide-Zou l'a aussi remarqué et semble tout aussi perplexe que moi lorsque nous examinons le dit miroir. Il est brisé comme si quelqu'un y avait donné un coup de poing. Je me mets à rire nerveusement à cette idée ridicule mais Hide-Zou m'assure que c'est bien une trace de coup de poing et il s'y connait pour avoir défoncé tous ceux de chez lui après sa rupture avec Hiroki. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de sourire nerveusement. Sans savoir pourquoi je me mets à penser à Ruiza. Serait-ce lui ? Impossible, j'avais fermé la porte de la chambre et je l'aurais remarqué s'il était entré, en imaginant bien entendu que ce jeune homme existe réellement et qu'il ne soit pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mais s'il existe et qu'il s'agit de lui, alors ça réaction est plutôt normal. Après tout j'étais dans le même lit que Hide-Zou et nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Personnellement je sais que je ne l'aurais pas embrassé mais quelqu'un qui verrait ce tableau penserait le contraire et serait prêt à jurer que la suite se terminerait en partie de jambes en l'air. En pensant à tout ça j'ai envie de partir à la recherche de Ruiza mais je ne sais même pas où le trouver et je ne sais même pas s'il existe vraiment. Alors dans le doute, est-ce bien prudent de laisser Hide-Zou seul dans son état ? À choisir entre mon ami de toujours et un pseudo amant peut-être imaginaire, lequel dois-je choisir ? Mon raisonnement me fait sourire tellement il est ridicule. Je me tourne vers Hide-Zou qui m'explique qu'il n'a vraiment plus sommeil. Je le comprends, à sa place moi non plus je n'aurais pas envie de dormir…

 

 

 

 


	6. Mon démon au visage d'ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre écrit le vendredi 15 décembre 2006...

C’est épuisé que nous nous endormons sur le canapé. Je crois que c’est la première fois depuis longtemps que je dors la nuit mais il faut croire que ça m’a fait du bien parce que je me réveille en pleine forme le lendemain.

 

C’est une bonne odeur de cuisine qui me sort du sommeil. Hide-Zou s’est levé avant moi et est déjà aux fourneaux avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres qui fait plaisir à voir. Bien sûr, il souffre toujours mais avoir un peu partagé sa peine avec moi lui a fait du bien. Nous n’avons à présent plus aucun secret l’un pour l’autre enfin presque car je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé de Ruiza. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux bien lui dire sur lui ? Je me vois mal lui expliquer qu’un fan –en supposant qu’il en soit un- enfin qu’un beau jeune homme rentre chez moi et s’amuse à me harceler sexuellement tout en me déclarant sa flamme. Un jeune homme qui d’ailleurs disparait et apparait comme par magie. Non… raconté comme ça, ça tient plus du fantasme qu’autre chose et c’est peut-être le cas…

       

Après le petit-déjeuner nous sortons sur la plage. Tout en marchant, nous parlons de tout et de rien, de nos souvenirs, de nos projets, de notre avenir... Hide-Zou me confie qu'il aime toujours Hiroki, qu'il veut se remettre avec lui mais qu’il n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu’il a fait. Il a compris son geste mais ce qu'il ne lui pardonne pas c’est de s'être comporté comme une prostituée et d’avoir cru qu'un bar serait plus important que leur couple. Non seulement Hiroki ne s’était pas respecté mais il avait douté de leur histoire et c’était ça que Hide-Zou ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Les propos de mon ami me font sourire. Finalement tout n’est pas perdu entre eux. Il suffit que Hide-Zou ravale son égo et lui parle. C’est d’ailleurs ce que je lui conseille, lui disant de le faire tout de suite. D’abord surpris, il me dévisage longuement, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir avant de sortir son téléphone et de s'éloigner un peu.

Lorsqu’il revient vers moi, il n’a pas besoin de me le dire pour que je sache que tout s’est bien passé. D’ailleurs il m’annonce qu’il rentre à Tokyo dans l’après-midi et c’est avec joie que je le conduis à la gare. Il doit avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Hiroki, ensuite il décidera de ce qu'il fera. Je lui dis qu'il peut revenir quand il le désire, d'ailleurs je ne peux résister à l'envie de lui donner le double de mes clefs. Il me remercie et me prend dans ses bras avant de monter dans le train.

 

 

Après avoir accompagné Hide-Zou à la gare et fait quelques courses, je rentre enfin chez moi. Je gare ma voiture et reste un moment dans le jardin, profitant de l'air frais du crépuscule. J'écoute la mer, les cigales et puis des sanglots… Ce sont eux qui me sortent de ma rêverie.  Je me tourne vers ma terrasse et mon regard se pose alors sur un petit être, assis sur le parquet, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il porte un jeans délavé et un pull blanc à manches longues trop grand pour lui. Je m'approche de lui sans faire de bruit et m'accroupis en face de ce qui me semble être Ruiza. Je pose ma main sur sa tête, lui caressant doucement ses cheveux châtains. Il relève alors un visage plein de larme et j'en ai le cœur brisé. Je dois même faire un énorme effort sur moi-même pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort. Il se jette alors dans mes bras et je perds aussitôt l’équilibre pour me retrouver allongé sur le dos, lui sur moi, me donnant un baiser désespéré tout en s'accrochant à mes vêtements comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Je prends le temps de savourer les caresses de sa langue contre la mienne tout en lui enlaçant la taille. Quand notre baiser prend fin pour nous laisser respirer, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou et continue de pleurer. Je ne lui pose pas de question, je resserre simplement mon étreinte sur lui. Quand il retrouve un peu son calme, je nous redresse tous les deux et je le soulève pour le porter à l'intérieur. Il reste silencieux et s'accroche toujours à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je le pose alors sur le canapé et m'assois à côté de lui. Il prend aussitôt position sur mes genoux et se blottit contre mon torse. Je remarque alors sa main gauche meurtrie. Je la lui prends pour l'examiner. Il tente alors de la retirer pour la cacher mais je la tiens fermement et il finit par se résigner et me la montre. Après une rapide inspection, je vois des morceaux de miroir incrusté dans sa peau. Je soupire puis le fais s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me lance alors un regard rempli d'incompréhension qui se change en détresse quand il me voit me lever. Je pose alors mes mains sur ses épaules et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer que je reviens tout de suite.

 

Je ne me suis absenté que quelques minutes, juste le temps d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie mais cela a été suffisant pour lui donner une nouvelle crise de larme. Il a l’air si fragile et n'a plus rien avoir avec le jeune homme sûr de lui qui s'est à mainte reprise servi de mon corps. Je prends place à côté de lui et il se jette à nouveau dans mes bras. Je le détache encore une fois de moi et commence à lui retirer les éclats de verres incrustés dans sa main. Il baisse alors la tête. Il ne pleure plus mais son visage est tellement triste que j’en ai le cœur fendu. Après avoir bandé sa main je pose la trousse à pharmacie sur le sol et lui fais relever le visage avec mon index. Il semble fuir mon regard mais je réussis tout de même à le capturer. Il rougit et tente de piquer du nez mais je l'en empêche et je lui demande :

- Ruiza, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

Il ne me répond pas mais sa lèvre inférieure tremble, signe qu'il ne va pas tarder à fondre en larme. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et le berce.

- Tu vas me quitter, me murmure-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas encore partir, hein Asagi ? 

Il me sourit tristement et baisse les yeux.

\- Mais je ne vais aller nulle part, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcilles. Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

\- Parce que tu finis toujours par partir avec cet homme, répondit-il en essuyant une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

\- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas mon ange.

\- Laisse, ce n’est pas grave. 

Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi puis ajoute :

\- Jures-moi de ne jamais me quitter. 

Son ton est tellement suppliant, que je ne peux faire autrement que de le lui jurer. Il semble satisfait et je suis heureux de voir autre chose que de la peine dans ses magnifiques yeux.

 

Je le tiens toujours contre moi et je sais qu'il ne dort pas même s'il est à présent allongé sur le canapé avec la tête sur mes genoux. Je brûle d'envie de lui poser une foule de question mais j'ai peur de sa réaction et j'ai aussi peur de connaître son âge car il me semble un peu trop jeune pour être déjà majeur. Alors je ne lui demande rien, je ne veux pas non plus savoir comment il fait pour apparaître et disparaître de ma maison. Finalement j'ai peur de le connaître tout court, j'ai peur de découvrir qu'il n'existe pas et j'ai peur de le perdre alors que je ne sais rien de lui.

\- Asagi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois au destin ? 

\- Peut-être. D'ailleurs c'est sûrement le destin qui nous a réunis.

\- J'en suis sûr ! s'écrit-il joyeusement en se redressant. 

Il me fait vraiment penser à un enfant. D’ailleurs je suis sûr qu’il n'a pas encore vingt et un ans, et ça me gêne un peu car j'ai l'impression d'abuser de son innocence. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est lui qui a abusé de moi en premier ! C'est lui qui m'a fait des fellations, c'est lui qui s'est glissé sous ma douche et sous mes draps. C'est moi la victime pas lui ! Enfin, si on peut tourner les choses comme ça parce que je ne regrette pas son audace. Mais tout de même, j'aurais dû refuser et je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire de cette manière. Il est tellement jeune que je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

 

Je pose ma main contre sa joue et prends un air très sérieux. Il semble troublé et je sens une certaine appréhension dans son regard. Je sais que je m'étais dit que je ne voulais rien savoir de lui mais finalement je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je dois lui poser cette question, il le faut. Il sait ce que je vais lui demander alors il baisse les yeux comme un enfant à qui on aurait dit non.

\-  Quel âge as-tu Ruiza ? 

Il relève ses yeux pleins de larme comme si je venais de lui dire une chose épouvantable. Son regard semble perdu alors je pose mes mains sur ses joues pour les caresser doucement. Il baisse à nouveau le regard mais ne me répond toujours pas. Je soupire puis me lève pour prendre mon paquet de cigarette qui traine  sur une étagère. Il reste assis sur le canapé, les jambes ramené contre son torse et le regard dans le vide. Je prends le temps de fumer ma cigarette avant de lui dire :

- Ruiza, écoute. Tu débarques comme ça de je ne sais où, tu te jettes dans mon lit, tu me fais une crise de jalousie et maintenant tu te trouves à la limite de la dépression. Alors je pense que je suis en droit de te poser quelques questions, surtout que tu as l'air de savoir qui je suis et moi pas. Et ne me fais surtout pas croire que tu as plus de vingt et un ans parce que ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai raison ? 

Il ne répond pas. Il garde la tête baissée et je devine que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je me sens un peu coupable et j'ai envie de m'excuser, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire l'amour parce que je sais qu'il n'attend que ça mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Un autre l'aurait fait mais pas moi. J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est réellement parce que j'ai l'étrange impression de le connaître. C'est stupide mais c'est ce que je ressens. J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène dans un contexte et avec des mots un peu différents. Ruiza commence à être secoué de sanglot et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et m'excuser. Non, je ne dois pas céder, si je fais ça maintenant, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais jamais plus lui dire non et que je deviendrais son jouet. Mais qui dirait non pour être le jouet d'un enfant aussi désirable ? Pour reprendre une expression de Hide-Zou, '' il est bandant à souhait ''. C'est un peu ça, non c'est carrément ça ! Il est encore plus excitant quand il pleure et lentement je me sens défaillir. Ce jeune homme est un vrai démon qui me fera perdre toute ma raison, à supposer que ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un papillon de nuit prêt à se jeter dans la toile d'une veuve noire. Ça en est effrayant. Non c'est lui qui est effrayant ou plutôt c'est son pouvoir de séduction qui est effrayant. Il ne fait rien que pleurer dans son coin et pourtant il arrive à m'envouter un peu plus chaque seconde. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon je vais réellement lui sauter dessus. Vraiment je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant et ça me fait très peur parce que je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang et me précipite dans la cuisine pour ne plus le voir. Il ne faut plus que je le regarde sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi et il ne faut pas car ce n'est qu'un gosse, sans parler que je risque sérieusement d'avoir des ennuis si je continue à jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

 

Je suis en face de l'évier. J'ai laissé le robinet ouvert après mettre mouillé le visage. Il faut que je me calme, que je pense à autre chose, que je refoule ce désir que j'ai pour lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver piégé entre ses griffes car c'est ce qui va m'arriver, je le sais. Vous devez me trouvez ridicule et je le suis peut-être parce que je ne faisais pas autant de manière au début, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, une voix à l'intérieur de moi me dit de me méfier de ce bel être. Cette voix me dit qu'il est dangereux et que je cours à ma perte avec lui. C'est stupide mais mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé et je m'y suis toujours fié. Je ferme le robinet. Mon appétit sexuel s'est un peu calmé à mon grand soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, il sera parti, même si cette pensée me rend un peu triste.

 

Il colle son torse contre mon dos et ses mains s’agrippent à mon t-shirt. Il pose sa tête contre mon omoplate droite et reste ainsi sans rien dire. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me retourner et le prendre dans mes bras. Mon Dieu ! Ce jeune homme me fera perdre la tête !

-J'ai... dix-sept ans. 

Il a murmuré son âge avec hésitation, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a des traits si féminins. Dix-sept ans, c'est effectivement très jeune... trop même car moi j'en ai vingt-neuf. Que suis-je sensé faire maintenant ? J'ai eu ma réponse et je devrais être content. Il est toujours collé à moi et je sens à nouveau mon entrejambe s'enflammer, mais il ne faut pas parce que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Je ne suis pas une bête sexuelle. Si je me suis laissé faire au début, c'est parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas réel. Mais est-ce que ça l'est maintenant ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser. La seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est que je le désir et c'est ce qui me fait peur car je suis incapable de me contrôler. Est-ce que c’est ça l'amour ? Non, j'ai déjà été amoureux par le passé et je n'ai jamais été dans cet état…

 

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne bouge pas et je ne dis rien non plus. Il glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt et commence à déboutonner mon jeans. J’attrape alors ses mains à contrecœur pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas. Il se fige d'incompréhension et commence à trembler doucement. Il va me refaire une crise de larme, je le sais mais je ne veux pas me retourner parce que si je le fais, je perdrais le contrôle de moi et il aura gagné. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de lui au contraire ! Ce que je ne veux pas c'est devenir son jouet. Je veux rester moi-même mais ça me parait bien difficile avec lui.

 

Il se défait de mes mains et se blottit dans mon dos. Je le sens pleurer et je culpabilise tout en me demandant si ce sont de vraies larmes ? Ou bien fait-il ça pour me faire craquer ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui. Au début, je le voyais comme un ange mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est plutôt un démon tentateur.

Il étouffe un sanglot puis se détache de moi avant de me dire d'une voix brisée :

- Alors c'est lui que tu aimes, c'est ça... De toute façon c'est toujours comme ça. Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi. Je ne suis qu'un enfant pour toi. Je ne suis là que pour te satisfaire quand il n'est pas là. Je ne suis que son remplaçant ! Quand comprendras-tu que moi je t'aime réellement ? 

Une fois de plus je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Il parle comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous avant. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que ce qui me touche c'est le ton de sa voix, au point que je finis par me retourner. Il est à présent debout devant moi, les yeux noyés de larmes. Comment ai-je pu penser que ce petit ange était un démon voulant jouer avec ma raison ? Il me regarde puis se retourne pour partir. Je lui attrape alors le bras et l'attire contre moi. Il se débat un peu pour la forme avant de se blottir contre mon torse. Là, il se met à pleurer.

 

Une fois calmé, il relève vers moi son visage angélique mais encore humide et nos lèvres se soudent automatiquement. Notre baiser est tendre et lorsqu’il prend fin pour nous laisser respirer, je colle mon front contre le sien tout en baissant les yeux sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et entrouvertes... à ce moment je ne peux rien faire pour calmer mon appétit sexuel qui s'enflamme à nouveau à la vue de ce spectacle. Je capture alors avec fougue ses deux lamelles de chair, introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche pour caresser avidement sa sienne. Sans en avoir conscience je le fais reculer jusqu'à la table où je le fais assoir sans jamais rompre un seul instant notre baiser. J'ai vraiment envie de lui. Une envie furieuse, au point que je me demande comment j'ai pu me retenir tout à l'heure. Mais il faut que je calme mon impatience pour ne pas le blesser. Je lui dévore le cou et il rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant doucement. Ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt et je me décolle de lui pour qu'il puisse me l'enlever. Nos regards se croisent avant qu’il ne baisse les yeux sur mon torse nu et imberbe tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il a envie de moi et il n’a pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le comprenne. Je le plaque doucement contre la table et alors qu’il est allongé sur le dos, il serre les jambes autour de ma taille. Moi ? Et bien je suis sur lui, lui remontant lentement son pull tout en léchant chaque morceau de chair qui apparaît. Après avoir joué avec ma langue sur son nombril, je m'amuse avec l'un de ses boutons de chairs. Quand l'un est maltraité par ma langue, l'autre est torturé par mes doigts. Les gémissements de plaisir qu’il pousse m’excitent tout autant que l’érection que je sens se former dans son jeans, enfin c'était le cas avant que je ne tire dessus et qu'il ne glisse de lui-même tant il était trop grand pour lui. C'est en string noir, contrastant avec sa magnifique peau nacrée, qu'il m'apparait. Par pudeur il resserre les jambes avant de se redresser sur les coudes pour me lancer un regard de défis. C'est un véritable démon à visage d'ange et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant mais il est trop tard, je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de lui pour ça. Je lui rends son regard et souris diaboliquement à mon tour. Moi aussi je dois être possédé pour réagir de la sorte. Je lui caresse l'extérieur des cuisses et je me penche vers lui, glissant à nouveau ma main sous son pull jusqu'à le lui enlever. Il se rallonge convenablement et gémit sous mes baisers et mes morsures, pourtant il refuse toujours d'écarter les jambes. Un doute me prend alors... Il ne veut peut-être plus le faire... Non, son sourire diabolique m'enlève cette pensée de l'esprit. Il veut simplement jouer avec moi, il veut se venger pour lui avoir fait verser des larmes. C'est légitime et j'accepte mon châtiment. Tant que c'est lui mon tortionnaire, je veux bien me faire torturer. Je grimpe à mon tour sur la table et m'allonge sur lui. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et nous nous embrassons goulûment. Il ne résiste alors pas à écarter les jambes pour les enrouler autour de moi. J'ai gagné. Il le sait mais il est ravi d'être tombé dans mon piège. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour taquiner un peu son lobe. Je lui marque le cou, lui montrant que je veux qu'il soit mien. Il rejette la tête en arrière en se cambrant un peu. Je glisse alors mes doigts sous son dos et je continue ma descente sur son buste si appétissant. Je noie son nombril avec ma salive et m'arrête au niveau de la derrière pièce de tissue. Je me redresse, descends de la table et je me place entre ses jambes, lui caressant l'extérieur des cuisses tout en le contemplant lui mais aussi sa magnifique bosse qui s'est formée au niveau de son entrejambe. Je me sens alors à l'étroit dans mon jeans mais je ne l'enlève pas, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je lâche sa cuisse gauche pour m'intéresser à celle de droite. J'y dépose ma langue puis remonte lentement vers son entrejambe. Plus je remonte et plus il frissonne de plaisir. J'arrête mon visage au niveau de sa virilité et lève les yeux vers lui. Sa respiration est saccadée et je devine qu'il peine à se retenir mais je ne veux pas tout de suite le libérer. J'ignore d'où me vient ce soudain sadisme et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche. J’attrape ses deux cuisses si fines, si belles, si appétissantes... Je dépose ma langue sur le sommet de la bosse qui déforme son fin sous-vêtement et je l'entends gémir. Je commence alors à le lécher à travers le tissue et je le sens trembler de plaisir. Je suis vraiment méchant avec lui ce soir. Mais à qui la faute ? Qui a réveillé la bête sexuelle qui sommeillait en moi ? Non, je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que cela se passe autrement. Je finis par être clément et je lui enlève doucement son string libérant ainsi sa lourde impatience. Je fais glisser mes mains vers ses hanches et approche ma langue de son membre érigé. Je ne le prends pas tout de suite en bouche, je le lèche un peu avant, donnant des coups de langue bien placé afin de l'entendre me supplier de l'achever. Mais il est tenace et il essaie de ne pas trop gémir. Je le sais parce que je le lis dans ses yeux. Il me met vraiment au défi de lui faire hurler mon nom. D'un sourire je relève son défit même si je sais que c'est un piège, même si je sais qu'après cette nuit, je serais à tout jamais prisonnier de ce garçon. Je continue de le caresser avec ma langue, frôlant de mes doigts ses testicules. Il tremble de plus en plus d'un plaisir qu'il tente de retenir. Je me demande comment je fais pour être si patient et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le violer. Il le sait et ça l'amuse mais je vais lui faire effacer son sourire moqueur et le remplacer par un de pur plaisir parce que oui, je vais le faire jouir et hurler de bien-être. Je donne quelques coups de langue sur son gland et il se mord la lèvre à se l'ouvrir. Je suce alors vicieusement le bout de son membre et lui fait pousser un gémissement plus aigüe que les précédents. Je laisse de nouveau ma langue glisser le long de son érection et il craque. Il se met à me supplier de le prendre en bouche. Je ne le fais pas, je veux l'entendre me supplier encore un peu. Je continue encore un peu ma douce torture avant de céder. Mes lèvres se posent sur son gland et descendent tout en douceur autour de son muscle tendu. J'entame de lent va et vient et il se met à gémir mon prénom. J'ai gagné. Je vais alors de plus en plus vite. Les sons se bousculent dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'un plus rauque se fasse entendre et qu’un liquide amer envahisse alors ma bouche. Je l'avale doucement tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens et en remontant vers lui, j'unis mes lèvres aux siennes pour lui faire goûter ma salive. Il m'embrasse avidement et me demande de le prendre. Il le dit avec tant de sensualité et son regard est si excitant que je me dépêche de me déshabiller, soulageant un peu mon membre qui se sentait trop à l'étroit dans mes habits. Enfin, il ne va pas connaître l'air libre très longtemps car je compte bien lui faire découvrir une autre étroitesse, celle de Ruiza. Ce dernier malmène sa lèvre inférieure à cause de l'impatience. Il me veut tout de suite en lui quitte à ce que je le déchire. Il ne veut pas de préliminaire et j'avoue que cette idée me convient à moi, mais surtout à mon érection qui elle aussi s'impatiente mais je ne veux pas non plus lui faire mal. Même si j'ai du mal à me contrôler, je n'en suis pas encore au point de le pénétrer avec égoïsme en ne pensant qu'à me satisfaire. Je prends donc le dessus sur ma libido pour lui donner un tendre baiser, prenant position sur lui sans chercher à le pénétrer alors qu'il écarte les cuisses pour que je le fasse. Ne croyez pas que c'est facile pour moi de résister à son invitation, bien au contraire. Pour me calmer un peu je déguste ses lèvres tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprend pourquoi je ne l’ai pas encore pris.

- Asagi...

\- Shhh... Patience Ruiza. 

Je lui souris alors que mes doigts prennent la direction de ses lèvres pour les caresser. Il répond à mon sourire en comprenant que je veux le faire dans les règles. Il prend alors mes doigts les léchant contentieusement avant de les sucer sensuellement tout en me fixant. Je sens alors mon entrejambe qui s'enflamme de nouveau en voyant cet ange glisser sa langue entre mes doigts. Je ferme lentement les yeux en serrant des dents lui faisant signe que mes doigts sont assez humides. Je les approche alors de son anneau de chair et le pénètre avec mon index. Il se crispe de plaisir et je l'embrasse en faisant entrer mon deuxième doigts. Après les avoir fait bouger en lui je les retire et me place entre ses cuisses. Je les soulève un peu afin de mieux le pénétrer et je place ma lourde impatience face à son entrée. J'exerce une petite pression contre et il y entre plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru. Je fixe alors Ruiza qui ne semble submergé que par le plaisir, comme s'il ne souffrait pas de l'empalement. Mais pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Une fois entièrement en lui, je le sens se détendre. Mes premiers mouvements sont lents et doux si bien qu’il finit par me supplier d'aller plus vite. Je lui attrape alors les hanches et accélère mes pénétrations. Ses cris de plaisir augmentent à mesure que je prends de la vitesse et l'expression de son visage noyé par le bien-être me donne la force de ne pas éjaculer tout de suite. Non, je veux nous donner encore un peu de plaisir, prolonger l'orgasme si c'est possible.

 

Je finis par me libérer dans un râle de plaisir qui en est presque douloureux et je retombe sur lui complètement épuisé. Bien qu'il nous soit difficile de reprendre notre souffle, nous nous échangeons de long baiser et restons un certain temps ainsi, nus l'un contre l'autre, se donnant de longs baisers avant que je ne me décide à l'entrainer dans ma chambre.


	7. Une vie paisible, un bonheur tranquille et l'amour dans tes bras

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me réveille. Je tends la main sur le côté mais  ne réussis qu'à attraper mon oreiller. J'ouvre alors les yeux et constate que je suis seul. Mon estomac se tord alors douloureusement. C'est impossible que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je ne l'accepterais jamais !

 

Je me lève et essuies rageusement des larmes qui coulent pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Je suis vraiment ridicule et j'ai honte. Ce n'était encore qu'un fantasme. Je suis vraiment trop nul.

 

J'attrape mon boxer qui traine et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Alors que j'allais y entrer une bonne odeur de crêpe me chatouille les narines. Je me fige un instant avant de retenir un petit rire nerveux. Que je suis bête ! C'est sûrement Hide-Zou qui est revenu. Après tout je lui ai donné le double des clefs. Je suis déçu mais surtout inquiet parce que si c'est bien lui qui se trouve dans ma cuisine, ça veut dire que ça s'est très mal passé avec Hiroki. Je laisse échapper un court soupir et alors que je m'apprête à me rendre à la cuisine, mon téléphone portable sonne. Qui peut bien m'appeler si tôt ? Je retourne dans ma chambre et je vois s'afficher sur l'écran le numéro de Hiroki. Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour Hide-Zou. Je décroche et alors que je m'apprête à le rassurer, son ton enjoué me laisse sans voix.

- Asagi ! Désolé de te réveiller mais je suis tellement heureux que je n’ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'appeler.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j'étais déjà réveillé...

\- Tant mieux, soupire-t-il. Merci Asagi.

\- Hein ? Heu...de rien. 

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit, m'enfin, je me suis fait à l'idée de ne rien comprendre à ce que me disent les gens en ce moment.

- Asagi ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que Hide-Zou m'ait pardonné. On s'est expliqué, bon il m'a fait beaucoup de reproches, j'ai bien cru que ça allait mal se finir mais finalement il m'a demandé de rester avec lui et on a passé la nuit ensemble. Zut ! Il se réveille ! Bon, je te laisse. Comme d'hab’ je t'ai rien dis, ok ?

\- Heu...oui... 

Il raccroche et je décolle lentement mon téléphone de mon oreille pour le fixer avec surprise. Hide-Zou est chez lui avec Hiroki ? Mais alors qui est dans ma cuisine ? Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite mais je me refuse à faire des suppositions qui ne seraient que de veines illusions. Je me dirige lentement vers la cuisine et mon cœur rate un battement lorsque mon regard se pose sur lui.

 

Il est là, debout devant les fourneaux, occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il porte un  short blanc très court et son pull blanc de la veille. Quand il se retourne pour finir de mettre la table il m'aperçoit et me sourit. Je m'approche de lui et il passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour me donner un chaste baiser avant de me dire bonjour. Je ne lui réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Par contre, je lui donne un violent baiser le faisant reculer jusqu'au l'évier. Il ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire. Quand je quitte ses lèvres pour respirer il me dit en retenant un petit rire :

- Doucement voyons. Je ne vais pas disparaitre 

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou et respire son doux parfum, une odeur qui me rend étrangement nostalgique.

\- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne sois qu'un rêve, Ruiza. 

Il m'oblige à le regarder puis me dit tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens :

- Jamais je ne te quitterais Asagi. Même mort, mon fantôme te hantera toujours parce que tu es à moi. 

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de m'inviter à prendre place devant le petit déjeuner occidental qu'il m'a préparé. Il prend place à côté de moi mais ne mange rien. Je lui en fais la remarque et il parait gêné. Devant l'insistance de mon regard il m'avoue qu'il n'a pas pu m'attendre pour manger. Rassuré, je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave et il retrouve aussitôt son air enjoué. Nous passons ensuite la journée sur la plage, moi écrivant mes idées pour mon roman dans un carnet noir et lui jouant avec les vagues comme un enfant. Oui..., il me fait vraiment penser à un enfant pur et innocent. Tout chez lui est angélique, son sourire, son regard, sa voix. Il n'y a que lorsque nous faisons l'amour qu'il se transforme un démon... Et quel démon ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la nuit dernière, mais je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de rougir à cause de notre différence d'âge.

 

Il arrive en courant vers moi et prends place entre mes jambes. Il colle son dos contre me torse et je l'enlace tendrement. Je sens sa respiration se calmer peu à peu alors qu’il emmêle ses doigts aux miens. Je suis vraiment bien avec lui là, sur la plage à regarder le coucher du soleil. Je sais que lui aussi est bien dans mes bras.

 

Mon ventre se met à gargouiller et on dirait que ça le fait rire. Il se retourne vers moi, m'embrasse et me demande si j'ai faim. Je lui réponds que j'ai simplement faim de lui. Il continue de rire. J'aime son rire. J'aime le voir rire. Il est si beau quand il rit. Non il est beau tout court.

- C'est normal que tu aies faim, on a oublié de déjeuner ce midi, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever. 

Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir. Il veut que je l'empêche de se lever et c'est ce que je fais, je le plaque doucement contre le sable. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et se met à fixer les miennes. Il fait toujours ça quand il veut que je lui fasse l'amour. Après tout, nous pouvons bien faire ça là, il n'y a jamais personne et il commence à faire nuit alors au diable le dîner et ma faim ! J'ai vraiment trop envie de lui. Depuis quand suis-je comme ça ? Je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Mais cela ne me déplais pas.

 

Cette fois-ci je lui fais l'amour avec plus de douceur que la veille. Il n'est plus question de défi ni de provocation, nous faisons juste l'amour en nous montrant nos sentiments. Je le déshabille lentement et j'enlève mes vêtements avec la même lenteur. Nous avons tout notre temps, nous avons toute la nuit pour ça. Je le caresse, je l'embrasse, je le mords, je le lèche, je le suce, je lui fais tout ce qui est possible de faire avant d'enfin le pénétrer, lui faisant de nouveau crier mon nom. J'aime comment il prononce Asagi entre deux gémissements, je ne m'en lasse jamais. J'aime le regarder gémir, voir son visage se marquer d'un intense plaisir à chaque fois que je lui donne un coup de reins. J'aime étouffer ses cris de jouissance dans des baisers passionnés. J'aime lui faire l'amour et je crois que je l'aime tout court.

 

Après m'être retiré, je m'allonge à ses côtés et lui propose de venir avec moi dans l'eau. Il accepte volontiers et nous nous dirigeons vers la mer, main dans la main.  Même dans l'eau il ne reste pas longtemps hors de mes bras. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi câlin mais je ne m'en plains pas. C'est justement ce qu'il me faut, quelqu'un comme lui, même si je me demande où va bien pouvoir me conduire cette relation.

 

Il recommence à se mordiller la lèvre. Il est vraiment insatiable mais je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il prend alors un air vexé que j'ignore également. Il se colle à moi et passes ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je place alors mes mains sous ses fesses et le soulève de manière à le pénétrer doucement. C'est vraiment très agréable de faire ça dans l'eau. De le sentir se tordre de plaisir entre mes mains... Jamais je ne m'en lasserais.

 

Ce soir-là nous ne dînons pas non plus mais manger ne m'intéresse pas si je peux rester avec lui. Je passe la nuit dans ses bras, je ne dors pas, je le regarde simplement parce que j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse. Plus je le regarde et plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Certaines de ses phrases sonnent comme du déjà entendu à mes oreilles malgré tout je reste persuadé de ne pas le connaître. Peut-être que Hide-Zou le connait lui ? Après tout il sait tout de moi alors si ma mémoire me fait défaut, peut-être que lui me dira si j’ai déjà rencontré ce jeune homme avant. Mais avant quoi ? Que je sache, je n'ai jamais eu d'accident pouvant me faire perdre la mémoire. De toute façon il faudra que je présente Ruiza à Hide-Zou. Je ne peux pas cacher à mon meilleur ami ma liaison, surtout qu’elle n'est pas banale. Sortir avec un jeune homme si jeune, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé surtout qu'il est toujours mineur. Non, je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu avant de lui présenter Ruiza. On ne sait jamais, le cœur d'un adolescent est si changeant, peut-être se lassera-t-il de moi et qu’il disparaitra comme il est apparu. Rien que cette idée m'angoisse. En peu de temps je suis devenu fou de lui et je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un, jamais... Je crois que j'en mourais s'il me quittait. Cette idée me fait rire nerveusement. J'ai l'impression d'être l'un des personnages de mes romans, sauf que mes romans finissent toujours mal...


	8. Ruiza, mon plus grand amour et mon plus grand tourment

Ça fait maintenant trois semaines de Ruiza a fait irruption dans ma vie et je ne sais toujours pas grand-chose sur lui mais je ne fais rien non plus pour en savoir plus. Non, je ne veux pas revoir cette détresse dans ses yeux que j'ai vue le soir où je lui ai demandé son âge. Et puis maintenant, à quoi ça m'avance de le savoir ? Rien, sauf peut-être à ce que je me sente vieux à côté de lui, c'est tout. Alors non, je ne veux rien savoir, s'il veut me parler de lui, il le fera mais moi, je ne lui demanderais plus rien.

 

Il y a quand même un point noir à mon bonheur avec lui et il est de taille. En effet, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais vu manger quoi que ce soit et je dois vous avouer que cela m'inquiète au point qu'il m'arrive de me demander s'il ne serait pas anorexique. Bon, il n'est pas squelettique mais il n'est pas très gros non plus, à vrai dire il a une taille trop parfaite pour un jeune homme de son âge et je sais très bien qu'il a l'âge où les problèmes d'anorexie apparaissent. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas un problème typiquement féminin et qu'il touche également les garçons. Je lui ai souvent fait la remarque qu'il ne mangeait jamais mais il me répond le contraire en m'expliquant que si je ne le vois jamais manger, c'est parce que nous avons tous les deux un rythme de vie différent. Il n'a pas tort de ce côté-là puisque je vis exclusivement la nuit pour écrire mon roman. Pour appuyer ses dires il ajoute souvent :

- C’n’est pas ma faute Asagi, j'ai trop bonne appétit alors je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre que tu sortes de ton bureau pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec toi. En plus je grignote tellement entre les repas que je n'ai plus faim à l'heure du dîner.

\- D'accord pour le petit-déjeuner, mais j'ai dû mal à croire le reste. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu grignotes et quand tu le fais parce que depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais tu n'es pas non plus 24h /24  avec moi. Par exemple quand tu vas faire les courses, je reste seul alors je mange pour m'occuper.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs puisque tu en parles, pourquoi ne viens-tu jamais au village avec moi ?

\- Parce que...Parce que...

\- Ruiza, je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

\- Asagi, si je ne mangeais jamais comme tu le penses, comment pourrais-je avoir l'énergie que j'ai et je pense que tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'en ai à revendre. 

Voilà comment se déroule généralement nos discutions autour de son éventuelle anorexie. Il finit toujours par avoir le dernier mot, n'hésitant pas à détourner le sujet en m'embrassant et en essayant d'éveiller mon appétit sexuel.

 

 

 

Je raccroche le téléphone et me tourne vers Ruiza qui est occupé à faire la vaisselle. Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace tout en lui disant :

- Hide-Zou et Hiroki viennent passer le week-end ici.

\- Ah... bon ?

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne leur ai toujours pas parlé de toi.

\- Ah...

\- Mais je vais profiter de leur visite pour te présenter à eux.

\- Entendu. 

Il continue de faire la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était mais je sais qu'il est tendu. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'il m'ait vu dormir avec Hide-Zou la dernière fois. Non, je lui ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il y a autre chose… quoique je me fasse peut-être des idées. Il est peut-être simplement nerveux à l'idée de les rencontrer, après tout il n'a que dix-sept ans et je vais lui présenter des hommes qui en ont presque trente. Hide-Zou et Hiroki ont peut-être mon âge mais moi je suis son amant, alors c'est différent. Ce doit être ça...

 

*

 

Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, après avoir bien entendu dormi toute la nuit. Enfin une partie de la nuit parce que durant l'autre, j'étais plutôt occupé avec Ruiza. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, je profite de ma séance de câlin matinale sur le canapé, en attendant que les deux autres arrivent.

 

Il est 9 heures quand je dois mettre fin au baiser que je partage avec Ruiza. Ce dernier m’adresse une petite moue boudeuse mais je n’ai pas le choix, si je ne vais pas leur ouvrir, Hide-Zou va entrer en utilisant la clef que je lui ai donnée. Ce qui serait légitime de sa part puisqu'il n'est pas sensé savoir que je ne vis plus seul. Je laisse donc Ruiza au salon mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de la pièce que je me retrouve nez à  nez avec Hide-Zou.

- Tu es réveillé ? S’étonne-t-il.

\- Heu...oui.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais encore puisque tu n'ouvrais pas. 

Je lui réponds par un vague sourire gêné et je me retourne vers le canapé où j'ai laissé Ruiza quelques secondes plus tôt. Je m'apprête à faire les présentations mais il n'est plus là. Hiroki entre à son tour dans le salon, je le salue rapidement avant de replonger dans mes réflexions. Ruiza était pourtant là il y a quelques secondes. C'est impossible qu'il se soit évaporé si vite. Hide-Zou remarque mon trouble et me demande ce qui m'arrive. J'aimerais lui parler de Ruiza mais je ne le fais pas et je lui réponds que c'est la fatigue. Il ne me croit pas mais n'insiste pas pour autant. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui n'allait pas ? Parce que j'ai peur de réaliser que Ruiza n'existe pas. J'ai peur de me rendre compte qu'il n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Rien que cette idée m'anéantie. Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et leur annonce que je retourne me coucher. Je ne les regarde pas mais je devine leurs regards inquiets. Ils ont peut-être raison de s'inquiéter parce que je crois que je deviens fou.

 

Je reste toute la matinée allongé sur mon lit, fixant le plafond en ne faisant que penser à lui… à Ruiza. Où est-il ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? À-t-il jamais existé ? Je me le demande bien. Ça paraît dingue mais ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il ne mange pas. Quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ne peut pas manger. C'est sûrement ça, Ruiza est le fruit de mon imagination, c'est pour ça qu'il n'apparait qu'à moi et uniquement quand je suis seul. Ça doit venir de mon manque d'activité sexuelle. Si c'est le cas, je dois être un sacré pervers pour avoir imaginé qu'un homme aussi jeune puisse partager mon lit. Pourtant nous faisions réellement l'amour, j'en suis sûr ! Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ça me fait vraiment mal de savoir qu'il n'existe pas parce qu'apparemment c'est le cas.

 

J'ai dû m'endormir dans mes larmes parce qu'à mon réveil, il fait nuit. Je sors de ma chambre et je trouve Hide-Zou devant les fourneaux pendant que Hiroki lit un étrange livre. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et en lis le titre : '' Les portes de l'Au-delà ''. Original comme titre. Hiroki relève le visage vers moi, me souris puis me demande :

- Tu vas mieux ?

Je lui réponds que oui, sans grande conviction avant de lui demander :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi comme livre ?

\- Un guide sur les esprits.

\- Ah bon ? Tu as de drôle de lecture Hiroki.

\- Mais c'est très intéressant, je t'assure. Ça en est même effrayant de penser que ce qu'ils disent de ce bouquin est peut-être vrai.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- D'après eux, nous avons tous une durée de vie sur terre, seulement si elle est interrompue de manière prématurée l'accès au paradis ou à l'enfer nous est interdit.

\- Et ils entendent quoi par mort prématurée ?

\- Si on se fait tué ou si on meurt d'un accident on est destiné à se réincarner jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse vivre  intégralement le temps qui nous est imparti. Par exemple, si moi je suis destiné à vivre soixante-dix ans, je ne pourrais aller au Paradis ou en Enfer que si je vis soixante-dix ans en une seule vie. Donc, si je venais à mourir demain, je serais obligé de me réincarner pour tenter de vivre mes soixante-dix ans de vie sans interruption.

\- Voilà qui est encourageant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est triste Asagi. Les gens qui se suicident n'ont ni le droit d'aller au Paradis, ni le droit d'aller en Enfer. Ils ne se réincarnent pas non plus. Ils sont condamnés à errer sur terre à tout jamais comme des fantômes.

\- Voilà qui est joyeux.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand tu arriveras au chapitre des fantômes qui tuent avec leurs cheveux, tu m'appelles.

\- Vas-y moques-toi, mais tu y croiras un jour.

\- Mais j'y crois Hiroki. C'est pour ça que je me permets de me moquer. Enfin, un fantôme reste un esprit invisible pour nous pauvres mortel et ils ne peuvent pas nous faire du mal.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal par contre, il nous est possible de les voir et de les toucher.

\- De les toucher ?

\- Les fantômes, d'après ce livre, ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal parce qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à notre monde, par contre ils peuvent parfois être vu et touché, mais il faut remplir certains critères pour ça.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il faut être réceptif aux esprits et avoir un lien particulier avec le défunt.

\- Il faut être parents avec lui ?

\- Non, pas forcément.

\- Par toucher, tu entends quoi ? 

Hiroki m'interroge alors du regard et je baisse les yeux. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même d'où me vient ce vif intérêt, non en fait je ne veux pas savoir d'où il me vient. Hiroki soupire puis me répond :

- Et bien toucher c'est toucher.

\- Un peu comme s'il était vivant ?

\- Oui mais ce cas est très rare, parce qu'il faut vraiment remplir certaines conditions pour pouvoir toucher un fantôme. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça d'un seul coup ?

\- Pour rien, c'était juste par curiosité. 

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ma réponse et il n'a pas tort car moi-même je n'y crois pas.


	9. Fantôme, être imaginaire, ange, démon, ou simple humain ?

Il est dimanche soir et je quitte enfin mon lit dans lequel je ne dormais pas. Hide-Zou et Hiroki sont partis depuis une heure je crois, mais je faisais semblant de dormir pour ne pas qu'ils voient mon état lamentable. Car oui, je suis en pleine déprime voir même en dépression parce que Ruiza n'existe pas, parce que j'ai inventé tout ce qui nous était arrivé, parce qu'il est peut-être un fantôme. Je me rends à la cuisine et je remarque que Hide-Zou m'a préparé un dîner froid. Il est vraiment un amour et il s'est douté que je n'aurais pas le moral pour cuisiner, enfin, je me demande si j'aurais le cœur à manger. Il m'a laissé un mot dans lequel il me demande de l'appeler si jamais ça ne va pas. Hiroki m'a également écrit un petit message qu'il a posé au dessus de son livre sur les esprits :

'' Asagi, je te laisse mon livre car il me semble que les fantômes t'intéressent et puis si ça peut t'aider à écrire plus vite. Non je ne suis pas un éditeur obsédé par l'argent ! Enfin, garde le livre je te le donne. J'en ai plein vu que c'est moi qui l'édite. Non ! Ce n'est pas parce que je l'édite que ce qu'ils racontent dedans n’est pas vrai.

Enfin, si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à nous en parler.

Hiroki. ''

 

J'ai vraiment des amis formidables, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête avec quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? Il faut que j'oublie tous ça et que je continue ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tristement. Après un faible soupir, je commence à manger tout en essayant de ne pas penser à lui, bien que cela me paraisse impossible. Alors que je fixe mon assiette j'ai la vague impression d'être observé, comme s'il y avait une présence à côté de moi. Je relève la tête et je le vois. Ruiza est là, debout face à moi, tenant dans sa main le livre que m'a donné Hiroki. Il le regarde un instant puis pose ses yeux sur moi et me demande avec un sourire gêné :

- Ils sont partis ?

\- Oui. 

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui répondre froidement et il en semble affecté. Il baisse les yeux et repose le livre sur la table.

- Où étais-tu ? 

Il relève les yeux en entendant ma question et je remarque qu'il est une fois de plus aux bords des larmes.

- Je...je...

\- Je t'écoute Ruiza.

\- Je...je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi. 

Chacune de mes paroles semblent être une gifle pour lui, pourtant, je ne change pas de ton, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Parce que...parce que...

\- Ruiza ! Vas-tu me répondre à la fin ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! 

Je crie ces mots en me levant de ma chaise. Ses yeux se remplissent un peu plus de larmes et je fais un énorme effort sur moi-même pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu es désolé ? 

Je me mets alors à rire nerveusement, le blessant un peu plus. Il baisse la tête et je m'assois de nouveau. Je l'observe longuement tout en me demandant s'il est bien réel.

- Es-tu un fantôme Ruiza ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds-moi. 

Il semble troublé par ma question. Mais dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? Sa réaction est étrange mais ma question l'est aussi. Il met du temps à me répondre comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Qu...qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis un fantôme ? me demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tout. Tu apparais et tu disparais comme par magie. Il n'y a que moi qui te vois. Tu ne manges jamais.

\- Et toutes nos nuits ! Tu les oublies ?

\- Il parait qu'il est possible de toucher un fantôme si on remplit certains critères, alors lui faire l'amour, pourquoi pas ?

\- Un fantôme ça ne mange pas, hein ? 

Il y a du désespoir, de la colère, de la douleur et de la tristesse dans sa  question, toute fois je décide de lui répondre en gardant mon ton froid.

- Non. Un fantôme ne mange pas et moi je ne t'ai jamais vu manger.

\- Ah ! Tu veux me voir manger ? Et bien regarde ! 

Il prend mes baguettes et attrape une tranche de saumon fumée qu'il engloutit en une bouchée sous mes yeux médusés. Des larmes se mettent alors à couler sur ses joues et il tombe à genoux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Ni un fantôme ni un être issu de mon imagination ne pourrait faire ça. Il vient de me donner la preuve de son existence et je m'en veux d'avoir douté de lui. Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras. Je mêle mes larmes aux siennes et nous nous embrassons. Très vite notre baiser s’enflamme et je l'allonge doucement sur le sol tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Je la fais glisser sur ses épaules et je commence à embrasser chaque morceau de peau, mordillant son cou et parcourant son corps de mes mains. Je dépose ma langue sur son téton droit et le martyrise un peu avant de passer au gauche. Il soupire puis gémit pour enfin me chuchoter qu'il me veut en lui. Il est impatient comme d'habitude et ça me fait sourire car moi aussi je ne demande qu'à être en lui. Deux jours que nous ne nous sommes ni vu, ni parlé, ni touché. Je sais que ça a été aussi pénible pour lui que pour moi, même si j'ignore encore pourquoi il est parti, mais ça n'a plus d'importance parce qu'il est là et qu'il est réel. Je le touche et il réagit à mes caresses. C'est tellement bon d'être sûr que c'est bien vrai. À présent que j'en ai la conviction, je n’apprécie que plus ses baisers et ses caresses. J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours, je ne veux plus jamais quitter ce petit corps qui gémit de plaisir quand je le pénètre. Je veux rester avec lui pour toujours et il le veut aussi je le sais. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de faire les choses de manière plus athlétique. Alors tout en faisant de lent va et vient dans son corps je lui chuchote mon idée. Il semble ravi. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui, il est souple et ce que nous allons faire n'est pas bien compliqué à faire. J'arrête un instant de bouger sans pour autant me retirer et je m'empare de ses jambes. Je les lui fais replier et les ramènent le plus possible contre son torse. Je place mes épaules sous ses genoux pour lui maintenir les jambes en l'air et je commence de violents et rapides mouvements qui lui arrachent beaucoup plus de gémissements qu'avec la position classique. Il faut dire qu'adopter une nouvelle posture permet de changer légèrement les sensations lors des pénétrations, ce qui permet de pimenter le rapport et d'éviter qu'il devienne un automatisme vide d'envie sexuelle. Il se mord la lèvre et me lance un regard torride destiné à me faire comprendre qu'il aime ces  nouvelles sensations, cela m'excite un peu plus et j’accélère mes mouvements. Peu après, nous atteignons l'orgasme ensemble pour ne pas dire en même temps. Je me retire doucement et lâche ses jambes qui retombent lourdement sur le carrelage. Je me place au dessus de lui et lèche la transpiration qui perle sur son torse. Il frissonne et je lui donne un long baiser sans tenir compte du fait que nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle. Je quitte ensuite à contre cœur ses lèvres pour m'allonger sur le côté laissant ma main sur sa poitrine et gardant mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Il me sourit puis déclare :

- Je sens que demain, j'aurais des courbatures.

\- C'est une position qui travaille les abdos et les muscles se trouvant sous tes cuisses. Alors oui, tu vas souffrir demain.

\- Asagi..., si je suis parti c'est parce que j'ai eu peur, me dit-il en se mettant à jouer avec ma main droite.

\- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Asagi, je suis amoureux mais pas stupide, je connais notre différence d'âge. Déjà que les relations entre hommes ne sont pas très bien vue alors quand elles concernent un adulte et un mineur... Asagi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuis. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'ai eu peur de la réaction que tes amis auraient pu avoir en voyant que ton amant n'a que dix-sept ans.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler Ruiza, au lieu de t'enfuir comme un voleur.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C’n’est pas grave. N'en parlons plus.

\- Au fait Asagi, tu en as beaucoup d'autre comme ça en réserve ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et je te les ferais découvrir au fur et à mesure.

\- Alors j'ai hâte d'y être professeur. 

Il pousse un petit rire et je lui souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'appellation de professeur éveil en moi un sentiment étrange mais je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance. Je me relève et je le porte jusqu'à ma chambre, ou plutôt jusqu'à notre chambre.


	10. Tokyo

Ce matin Ruiza est resté au lit jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de me réveiller à ses côtes et quand je le lui ai dit, ses joues se sont teintées de rose, ce qui ne l'a rendu que plus adorable. Parfois je trouve qu'il se comporte comme une jeune fille, surtout quand il garde fermement les draps relevés jusqu'à son cou, attitude pudique typiquement féminine. Enfin je ne m'en plaints pas parce que je trouve ça mignon.

 

Je le serre contre moi sans aucune arrière-pensée. J'aime ce contacte, peut-être parce que j'ai toujours aussi peur qu'il disparaisse. De toute façon il ne bronche pas à son câlin matinal bien au contraire.

- J'ai parfois si peur que tu ne sois qu'un rêve. 

En m'entendant murmurer ces mots il m'adresse un sourire énigmatique puis me demande :

- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller parce que sinon je crois que je me tuerais. 

Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi et dessine du bout de l’index de petites arabesques sur mon torse. Il remet une de ses mèches derrière son oreille puis baisse les yeux en me disant :

-  Je...je suis fils unique. Mes parents travaillent tout le temps et ne s'occupent jamais de moi. Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'ai jamais connu ni de fille ni d'homme avant toi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais vierge avant de me connaître ? 

Il détourne les yeux et rougit avant de murmurer sa réponse :

- Oui...

Je suis un peu surpris mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça.

\- Je suis content Ruiza parce que c'est la première fois que tu me parles de toi.

\- Tu sais...je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler. Comme je reste souvent seul, je ne sais pas comment réagir face aux gens, c'est pour ça que je me suis enfui l'autre jour. J'ai eu peur de me retrouver face à tes amis. Je n'en ai jamais eu alors... 

Sa voix tremble légèrement et je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Il me sourit puis me dit :

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne sors jamais avec toi ? J'ai peur du regard des gens sur moi. Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Quand mon père a découvert mon homosexualité, il m'a complètement renié. Ma mère a failli faire une dépression et... 

Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille plus loin. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Il me remercie par un sourire auquel je réponds avant de faire glisser mes lèvres sur tout son corps le faisant réagir jusqu'à ce que son membre soit dur. Là, je me glisse sous les draps et prends son éveil en bouche afin de lui faire une fellation au sommet de mon art.

 

*

 

Je prépare mon sac sans me retourner vers la porte. Ruiza est appuyé contre le chambranle. Je sais qu'il me regarde tristement. Je sais qu'il est aux bords des larmes. Je sais aussi qu'il ne veut pas que je parte. Je ferme mon sac et finis par me retourner. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui demande :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? 

Il me fait un non de la tête. Je soupire puis reprends :

- J'ai fais les courses. Tu ne devrais manquer de rien. Je ne serais absent que quelques jours.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te laisse aussi de l'argent au cas où tu changerais d'avis et que tu décides de me rejoindre. Je t'ai écrit l'adresse de l'hôtel où je descends et tu as mon numéro de portable. Je te laisse également ceux de Hide-Zou et de Hiroki au cas où tu aurais un problème et que tu ne puisses pas me joindre.

\- Mais...ils ne me connaissent pas.

\- Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi. Excuses-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit. En fait, ils ne savent pas grand chose, rassure-toi. Je leur ai juste dit que je fréquentais un jeune homme du nom de Ruiza et qui est plus jeune que moi.

\- Ils ne savent pas mon âge ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Ah...

\- Bon. Je dois y allé.

\- D’accord. 

 

Je monte dans ma voiture et mets le contacte. Ruiza se tient debout devant la porte d'entrée. Il me regarde, je lui souris, il me répond et je démarre. Si seulement je n'étais pas obligé de me déplacer à la capitale. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le quitter mais il le faut. Et puis c'est l'histoire de quelques jours, c'est tout.      

 

Je ne vais pas en voiture jusqu’à la capitale. Je la laisse à la gare puis monte dans mon train. C'est Hiroki qui m’accueille à mon arrivée à Tokyo. Il me conduit à mon hôtel pour que je puisse y laisser mes affaires puis nous nous rendons chez cet homme, ce réalisateur qui veut adapter mon dernier roman en film. Nous discutons, je signe le contrat et l'affaire est entendue. Mais tout n'est pas terminé. Toute la semaine je dois rencontrer l'équipe de tournage. Ils tiennent à avoir mon avis et des détailles sur mon œuvre. Je ne suis donc pas prêt de rentrer chez moi.

 

Vers 19h  nous rejoignons Hide-Zou dans un petit restaurant. Hiroki embrasse langoureusement son amant avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Quant à moi, je prends place face à mon meilleur ami. Après de rapides formules de politesse Hide-Zou me demande :

- Alors ? Il est comment ?

\- Vieux et chiant. 

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Hiroki éclate de rire et me dit avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière :

- Pas le réalisateur, idiot ! Hide-Zou parle de Ruiza.

\- Ah... Heu... Il est magnifique.

Je crois que je rougis en lui répondant, ce qui fait largement sourire mon meilleur ami.

\- Ça on avait compris, me répond Hide-Zou. Mais encore ?

\- Tu verras quand tu le verras, lui dis-je.

\- Et il est comment au lit ?

\- Hide-Zou ! On est à table.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre, non ? 

Hiroki ne dit rien. Il continue de rire tout en nous écoutant nous chamailler.

- T'es pas croyable Hide-Zou ! Lui dis-je. Y'a pas que le sexe dans une couple.

\- Mais c'est quand même important... Non ! Ne me dis pas que vous ne l’avez pas fait encore ? Remarque vu comment t'es coincé parfois, soupire-t-il.

\- Comment ça coincé ? Je ne suis pas coincé !

\- Si tu ne l’étais pas, tu nous raconterais tout. 

Hiroki tente de calmer ses rires mais n'y parvient. Il ne se mêle pas non plus de notre conversation et se contente de nous écouter tout en buvant.

- Mais ce n’est pas des trucs à raconter !

\- Pourtant quand t'étais avec...heu...comment elle s'appelait déjà...ah ! Oui ! Natsume, ben tu nous racontais bien vos soirées.

\- Natsume n'était qu'une idiote avec qui j'ai eu une aventure, c'est tout. Ruiza c'est différent. 

Je me mets à sourire tendrement en pensant à lui, ce qui n’échappe pas à mes amis.

- Comme c'est mignon ! s'écrie Hide-Zou. On dirait bien que tu es vraiment amoureux de lui. 

Je ne réponds pas et je me contente de lui adresser une grimace qui le fait rire lui et Hiroki, qui de toute façon ne fait que rire depuis tout à l’heure !

- Vraiment, reprend-il. C'est la première fois que tu refuses de me parler de la personne avec qui tu couches. Ça veut donc dire que ce n'est pas une simple histoire de fesses. Je suis content pour toi 

Sur ces mots il se lève et se penche vers moi pour me donner un chaste baiser. Les éclats de rire de Hiroki ne font que croitre en me voyant rougir. J’avoue que ça me gêne d'être embrassé par quelqu’un d’autre Ruiza, même s’il s’agit de mon meilleur ami. Bon, je vous avoue que je m'y attendais un peu, il a toujours été comme ça et Hiroki ne le prend pas mal car Hide-Zou lui a clairement expliqué au début de leur relation qu'il ne changerait pas ses habitudes avec moi. Hiroki n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter mais en fin de compte ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Le petit baiser de Hide-Zou n’a duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais il m’a paru être une éternité notamment quand mon regard s’est posé sur la vitre se trouvant à ma gauche et que j’y ai aperçu Ruiza. Il était là, debout devant la vitre du restaurant et nous fixait sans bouger. Son visage était décomposé, sa bouche ouverte de surprise et ses yeux prêts à pleurer.

 

Hide-Zou me regarde un peu étonné que je me fige juste pour un petit bisou et il lance d’ailleurs un regard interrogateur à Hiroki qui semble tout aussi étonné que lui. Il me semble avoir prononcé le nom de Ruiza car je les entends le répéter en échos et avec une pointe d'étonnement. Je me lève brusquement et sort pour rejoindre ou plutôt rattraper mon jeune amant, mais il est déjà parti. Hide-Zou et Hiroki sortent à leur tour et je me tourne vers eux pour leur lancer un regard désespéré. Ils n'ont pas vu Ruiza mais ils devinent qu'il a dû voir le baiser. Hide-Zou semble vraiment désolé et je le lis clairement sur son visage mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne. J'aurais dû me douter que Ruiza viendrait. Après tout j'avais laissé une note à la réception de l'hôtel pour qu'ils indiquent à toutes personnes me cherchant, dans quel restaurant je dînerais. J'aurais dû prévenir Hide-Zou que je fréquentais quelqu'un de très fragile. J'aurais dû le prévenir que maintenant que je suis avec Ruiza, nous devions éviter ce genre de démonstration d'amitié trop ambiguë pour les gens. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il m'embrasserait. J'aurais dû me douter que Ruiza nous verrait. J'aurais dû empêcher tout ça mais je n'ai rien fait. Et maintenant ? Que fais-je faire ? Où vais-je le retrouver ? Non, je ne veux pas le perdre pour un malentendu aussi ridicule. Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois, il y en avait déjà eu un quand nous étions chez moi. Hiroki me demande si ça va aller. Je lui réponds que oui. Ils me disent au revoir et je les regarde partir. Hide-Zou me fait vraiment de la peine. Je vois bien qu'il regrette son geste et qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et de toute façon je ne lui en veux pas car c'est moi l'unique coupable. Tout est de ma faute...


	11. Le plus important à mes yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exceptionnellement pour ce chapitre nous verrons le point de vu de Hide-Zou.

_ Hide-Zou  _ _:_

 

Nous saluons Asagi puis marchons main dans la main dans les rues pleine de monde. Quelques passants semblent choqués de nous voir nous afficher ainsi mais ça m'est bien égale. Pourquoi devrais-je cacher mon homosexualité ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais commencer.

 

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l’appartement, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser que j'ai donné à Asagi. Ce n’est pas tant au baiser en lui-même que je pense mais plutôt à ses conséquences. Asagi et moi sommes soudés comme les deux doigts de la main. Nous sommes complémentaires et notre affection tiens plus d'un amour fraternel que d'une simple amitié. Et il faut dire que nous avons tous les ingrédients réunis pour ça ! En effet nous sommes nés le même jour, dans le même hôpital et nous avons le même groupe sanguin. Ça m'a toujours fait rire et lui aussi. Ceci étant dit il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi, je le sais et lui aussi. Bon c'est vrai qu'on a fait l'amour une fois ensemble mais on était lycéens et bourrés. Et puis c'était plus un délire qu'autre chose. Non vraiment, Asagi est le seul homme avec qui je peux prendre un bain ou dormir en étant certain que ça ne dégénèrera jamais même si l'alcool s'en mêle à nouveau. C'est pour ça que pour rigoler je lui donne un baiser comme ça. Ça n'a pas de sens pour nous et Hiroki le sait. Par contre je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas de Ruiza. Je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu, alors je ne peux que supposer qu'il a très mal pris notre échange et ce serait légitime. Si j'avais su qu'il était là, je n'aurais jamais embrassé Asagi. Je crois que je vais arrêter de le faire. Nous devenons trop vieux pour ces conneries. C'était marrant de le faire quand on avait dix-neuf ans mais maintenant on en a vingt-neuf.

 

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Hiroki qui marche tranquillement tout en me tenant la main. Il sourit comme d'habitude et ne dit jamais rien même quand je '' flirte '' avec Asagi, mais est-ce que ça lui fait mal quand je fais ça ? Asagi et moi prenons ça comme un jeu, on l'a toujours fais sans jamais nous poser de question. Hiroki le sais, je lui ai dit au début de notre relation que je ne changerais jamais mes rapports avec Asagi et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça l'amusait mais est-ce vrai ? Il m'a peut-être dit ça pour me faire plaisir ? À vrai dire, je n’avais jamais vraiment réfléchis à tout ça avant ce soir.

 

Je chasse toutes ces questions de mon esprit alors que nous arrivons à l'appartement. La première chose que je fais en rentrant est de me laisser tomber dans le canapé alors que Hiroki va dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Quelques minutes plus tard il me tend une tasse et va s'installer devant son ordinateur pour consulter les manuscrits qu'on lui a envoyé par mail dans l'espoir qu'il veuille bien les éditer. Je le regarde tout en buvant mon café et je me demande ce qu'il peut bien ressentir quand il me voit si proche d'Asagi. Non, il ne peut pas être indifférent. C'est impossible que ça ne lui fasse rien. Bon quand je dis que j'embrasse Asagi, je ne lui roule jamais un patin. Je dépose juste mes lèvres contre les siennes. Pour moi, c'est la même chose que de l'embrasser sur la joue ou sur le front, sauf que je le fais sur la bouche pour choquer les gens. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que ça pourrait faire du mal à Hiroki. Autant j'arrive parfaitement à deviner les pensées d'Asagi, autant j'ai du mal à sonder celles de mon amant. Peut-être que c'est de ma faute. Peut-être que je ne m'occupe pas assez de lui. Peut-être que je ne cherche pas assez à le connaître. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans environs mais pas une seule fois je n'ai vu notre relation autrement que comme une histoire de fesses qui finira par prendre fin un jour ou l'autre. Enfin… c’était le cas jusqu’à il y a peu de temps… En effet pour moi Hiroki était l'homme avec qui je couchais et avec qui je sortais. Si je lui ai demandé de venir vivre chez moi, c'est simplement pour des questions pratiques. Ça évite les va et vient d'un appartement à l'autre et ça nous permet de passer plus de temps ensemble notamment les lendemains de soirées mouvementées. Et puis vivre seul n'est pas très drôle surtout que j'adore cuisiner. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma liaison avec lui. Hiroki ou un autre ? Ça m'était un peu égal. C’est en tout cas ce que je pensais parce que quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait pour moi...quand j'ai su qu'il était allé jusqu'à se vendre pour moi, je me suis senti très mal. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait aussi mal de savoir qu'il avait écarté les jambes devant un autre. Et puis je m'en suis aussi voulu parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aimait beaucoup trop. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de faire ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et puis j'ai aussi eu peur de ce qu'il serait encore capable de faire par amour pour moi. Finalement quand je l'ai jeté hors de chez moi, c'était plus parce que j'avais peur de son amour. Tout aurait été si simple s'il m'avait simplement trompé... Et c'est à cause de cette mésaventure que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais réellement et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.

 

Il est vingt-trois heures quand il éteint son ordinateur en baillant. Il se lève, va déposer sa tasse vide dans la cuisine et la lave avant de revenir au salon. Il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse puis me dit bonne nuit avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Je me lève à mon tour et je sors de l'appartement. Quand je suis à Tokyo, je suis comme Asagi, je vis la nuit mais moi c'est à cause de mon club.

 

Comme d'habitude l’établissement est plein à craquer. Je salue les habitués et m'assure que tout va bien avant de m'assoir au bar où on me sert un verre. Tout en le dégustant je pense à Hiroki. Ces derniers temps je pense beaucoup à lui, surtout quand je suis au club. Il ne m'accompagne jamais parce qu'il doit souvent se lever tôt le lendemain. Je crois aussi qu'il ne vient pas parce que je ne le lui propose jamais. Je crois qu'il a peur d'être trop étouffant. Je finis mon verre puis quitte l’établissement après avoir donné mes dernières instructions au gérant. Il est efficace et je lui fais confiance. Finalement je n’ai pas besoin d’être là toute la nuit. Ma place est plutôt auprès de l’homme que j’aime et j’ai finis par me faire à cette idée au point qu’un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

 

J'allume une cigarette tout en marchant vers la chambre. La porte est grande ouverte et Hiroki est assis dans le lit. Il lit encore son livre bizarre sur les esprits. Je m’appuie contre le chambranle et remarque son léger sourire. Il a remarqué ma présence mais il semble vouloir m’ignorer. Je suppose qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Est-ce que je dois m'excuser pour le baiser ? Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je soupire bruyamment mais il ne daigne toujours pas lever les yeux vers moi. Il persiste à faire semblant de lire. Pourtant je sais qu'il ne lit pas ! J'entre franchement dans la chambre. Je m'assoie au bord du lit et commence par retirer mes chaussures. Comme je lui tourne le dos je ne le vois pas mais je devine qu'il doit me regarder du coin de l’œil. Je pose mes chaussures et mes chaussettes devant ma table de chevet. J'enlève ensuite ma veste et déboutonne ma chemise sans jamais le regarder. Je fais de même avec mon pantalon et accroche le tout sur un valet avant de me glisser sous la couette. Hiroki me regarde d'un drôle d'air mais n'ose pas me poser de question. Quand nos regards se croisent il pique du nez dans son livre et rougit. Je détache alors mon regard de lui pour fixer le plafond tout en continuant de fumer. Nous ne nous disons rien. J'aimerais lui parler mais je ne trouve rien à lui dire et je ne sais pas pourquoi je recommence à me sentir coupable pour ce baiser. J'écrase mon mégot dans le cendrier posé sur ma table de chevet et me tourne vers lui. Il sent mon regard sur lui et ses joues s'enflamment comme celles d'une lycéenne. C’est la première fois que je le vois réagir de cette façon. C'est peut-être aussi la première fois que je le regarde ouvertement sans rien faire d'autre. C'est également la première fois que nous sommes allongés dans le lit et que nous faisons autre chose que l'amour. Il finit par fermer son livre et le pose sur sa table de chevet. Je me demandais quand il allait craquer. Il ose à peine me regarder et me demande :

- Tu n'es pas allé au club ce soir ?

\- J'en reviens.

\- Ah bon ? Il n'est que minuit...

\- J'avais envie de rester avec toi, c'est tout. 

Il paraît surpris. Je le comprends. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupé de lui, même après notre réconciliation. On ne peut pas dire non plus que je lui prépare son repas avec amour parce que je ne cuisine pas pour lui mais pour mon propre plaisir. Bref, je suis un égoïste et je me demande comment il fait pour encore être avec moi parce que finalement celui à qui j'accorde toute mon attention c'est Asagi alors que ce n'est pas à lui que je devrais la donner.

- Ça te dérange que je sois là ?

\- Non...Et puis de toute façon c'est ton appartement.

\- Non, c'est le nôtre. 

Je me redresse et je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et laisse ma langue caresser la sienne. Je me place alors au dessus de lui et sans interrompre mon baiser je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse. Je passe ensuite l'un de mes bras sous son dos et le fait se redresser pour le lui enlever. Il s'allonge de nouveau puis je colle mon front contre le sien et lui murmure :

- Je suis désolé Hiroki.

\- De...de quoi ? me demande-t-il d'un air gêné.

\- De tout. 

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

- Merci de supporter le fan d'Asagi que je suis. 

Il me répond par un sourire tout en caressant mon visage du bout des doigts. Je lui prends la main et y dépose un baiser. Il utilise alors sa deuxième main pour me caresser les cheveux. Je le laisse faire avant de la lui prendre également. Je le plaque ensuite contre le matelas et pose ma tête sur son torse, me laissant bercer par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Cette nuit-là, je lui fais la promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Hide-Zou...

\- Oui. 

Il n'a pas besoin de m'en dire plus. Je relève mon visage vers le sien et l'embrasse avant de retirer mon boxer. Je descends ensuite sous les draps et lui enlève son caleçon. Je caresse du bout des doigts et de la langue son membre, le faisant frissonner et soupirer de plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’il soit suffisamment tendu pour que je puisse le prendre en bouche.

Après avoir avalé sa semence, je soude mes lèvres aux siennes avant de prendre le tube de lubrifiant trainant dans l'un des tiroirs d'une des deux tables de chevet. Je le pénètre lentement avec l'un de mes doigts enduit de crème. Il gémit doucement. J'aime sa façon de soupirer. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui apprécie qu'on crie son nom, je préfère plutôt qu'on me le murmure. J'aime que les choses soient faite avec calme, c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime lui faire l'amour. Il sait apprécier le plaisir que je lui donne sans être inutilement bruyant. Ne croyez pas que je lui ai interdit d'hurler. Il le fait s'il en a envie mais ce n'est pas son genre, ce qui est pratique parce que ça nous permet de le faire un peu partout en toute discrétion. Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginiez ? Je ne suis pas homme à me satisfaire d'un lit. J'aime aussi le faire dans ma voiture, sur la plage, dans les cages d'escalier, dans son bureau alors qu'il y a plein de monde à l'étage. Bref, je me plais à tester avec lui tous les endroits possible et imaginable. Mais je ne le force pas non plus. Lui aussi trouve ça excitant, d'ailleurs, il ne se gêne pas pour commencer à me chauffer.

J'entre un deuxième doigt. Sa respiration devient plus difficile. J'aime le regarder totalement soumis, gémissant doucement à chacun de mes mouvements. Je l'embrasse et l'empêche un peu plus de respirer. Il me sourit et me fait comprendre qu'il attend que je le prenne réellement. Je ne me fais pas prier et écarte un peu plus ses cuisses. Je les attrape en prenant garde à ne pas trop les serrer car il m'est déjà arrivé de lui faire des bleus et je refuse que cela ce reproduise. Je presse mon érection contre son intimité et le pénètre en même temps que je m'allonge sur lui.

 

Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais fait l'amour avec autant de tendresse. Je crois qu'il l'a aussi ressenti et j'espère qu'il a compris qu'il est important pour moi. Il est même ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux.


	12. Colériquement beau

Deux jours que je te cherche dans les rues de Tokyo, essayant vainement de te retrouver, mais tu n'es nul part. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Ruiza. J'aimerais t'expliquer ce que tu as vu, alors laisse-moi une chance de le faire. Il commence à pleuvoir mais je continue de marcher car je ne veux même pas penser à quoi serait ma vie sans toi. Tu m'as vraiment envouté et dans le fond je savais que ça finirais ainsi. Je le savais depuis ce soir-là, celui où je t'ai sauvagement fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine, je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais me détacher de toi. Il doit être vingt et une heures quand je rentre trempé jusqu'aux os. Je monte dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel tout en me demandant où tu peux bien être. J'espère que tu ne feras pas de bêtise... Non ! Il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre chose. Tu vas sûrement très bien. Je rentre dans ma chambre d'hôtel et je prends une douche. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu t'y glisses comme tu l'avais fait à l'époque où je ne te connaissais pas encore. Cela restera l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Toi en moi...

 

Je ne prends pas la peine de m'habiller et je mets juste une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et je regarde la pluie qui tombe en silence. Où es-tu Ruiza ?

 

J'entends un sanglot derrière moi. Je n'ose pas me retourner car j'ai peur d'être déçu, pourtant je sais que c'est lui. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je me décide à me retourner. Il est là, devant moi, les yeux baissés et les vêtements mouillés. Je l'embrasse avec violence et l'entraine vers la salle d’eau. Je fais couler un bain et l'aide à se déshabiller. Il se laisse faire sans rien dire. Je rentre avec lui dans l'eau chaude et je le garde contre moi. Je ne veux plus le quitter. J'ai eu si peur de le perdre ! Je le lui dit mais il ne répond pas et garde les yeux dans le vide. Je lui explique également ce qu'il a vu mais il garde le silence. Je n'insiste pas et je commence à le laver. D'abord les cheveux puis le dos, le torse, les jambes. Il se laisse faire comme une poupée sans vie. Pourtant, je réussis à lui arracher un sourire quand je m'attaque à une partie assez intime de lui. Je détache doucement ma main de son membre mais il me la saisit et la repose dessus. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et me lance un regard timide se voulant provoquant. Je comprends alors ce qu'il veut et fais lentement glisser ma main sur sa virilité tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Il soupire de satisfaction et je le sens durcir dans ma main. À mesure que son érection se forme, ses baisers deviennent plus avides. Je le satisfais au mieux avant de détacher mes lèvres de siennes et ma main de son impatience grandissante ce qui à pour effet de le faire un peu bouder. Il est vraiment adorable quand il fait cette tête. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever. Il a l'air de plus en plus déçu et il y a de quoi puisque j'ai arrêté ma masturbation avant qu'il ne soit soulagé mais je ne suis pas cruel, un peu joueur seulement. Je me mets à genoux et je me place au-dessus de ses cuisses. L'expression de son visage change, il commence à comprendre où je veux en venir et il n'en est que plus ravie. Il m'embrasse et place ses mains sous mes fesses afin de m'aider à descendre lentement sur son érection. La pénétration n'est pas évidente. Mais c'est ma faute, à force de le voir ne pas souffrir de mes empalement, je m'étais imaginé que ça ne faisait pas mal. Je suis stupide. Par contre je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas ressentir de douleur. Il m'embrasse avec plus de profondeur pour m'encourager et je finis par le faire complètement entrer en moi. Il me sourit puis me fait me pencher en arrière en prenant garde à ne pas me noyer. Je me retrouve donc sur le dos et lui sur moi. Je le remercie intérieurement parce que je ne me serais pas sentit capable de bouger sur lui. Il attend un peu puis commence à bouger lentement avant d'effectuer de réel va et vient qui secoue légèrement l'eau du bain. Heureusement je ne ressens bientôt plus que du plaisir. Ruiza est jeune mais il sait s'y prendre. Vraiment j'ai du mal à croire que je sois son premier amant. La preuve, il ne souffre pas lorsque je l’empale ou alors il ne le montre jamais.  

Je le sens s'insinuer plus profondément en moi et gémis son nom tant c'est agréable. Il paraît ravi. Son sourire est si innocent comparé à ce qu'il me fait. Là je ne peux plus en douter, il m'a pardonné pour mon baiser avec Hide-Zou. Dans un dernier gémissement, il me fait atteindre l'orgasme. Il se vide à son tour en moi en étouffant son plaisir contre mes lèvres puis se retire doucement. Il reste un moment à genoux entre mes jambes, me regardant ou plutôt me scrutant comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il finit par me sourire et m'embrasse avant de se lever. Je regarde l'eau qui ruisselle sur son corps si parfait et je me sens doucement défaillir pourtant je me maîtrise. Il attrape une serviette et prend la direction de la chambre. J'aimerais le suivre mais j'ai trop mal dans le bas du dos pour le faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il a été brutal, bien au contraire... Non c'est juste moi qui suis trop nul et qui ai toujours du mal à m'en remettre. Il faut dire que la plupart du temps c'est moi qui le prends alors je manque de pratique. Je prends appuis sur le rebord de la baignoire et me lève difficilement. Bon sang ! Mais comment fait-il pour ne pas avoir mal ? Il m'arrive pourtant d'être brutal avec lui. Je doute de plus en plus du fait qu'il était vierge avant de me connaître, mais de toute façon, est-ce important ?

J'attrape une serviette, la passe autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bain. Il est assis sur le bord du lit et porte un yukata bleu clair dont les manches ont glissé sur ses épaules, les lui découvrant de manière peu innocente. Il a également les jambes croisées ce qui à pour effet de lui dénuder les cuisses. Quand il me voit, il se lève et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'embrasse mais il ne le fait pas, par contre il me demande :

- Ça va ? 

Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ait enfin ouvert la bouche car le son de sa voix me manquait. Je lui réponds alors :

- Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? 

Il esquisse un sourire puis me donne une petite tape sur les fesses. Je me crispe et il éclate de rire avant de m'embrasser puis de murmurer :

- Je ne suis pas très délicat, pardonne-moi.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui suis trop douillé.

\- C'est dommage parce que ça veut dire que notre nuit se terminera comme ça. 

Il soupire puis se détache de moi avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il se dirige vers le côté droit du lit et se penche pour ouvrir les draps. Je le fixe sans bouger ou plutôt je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de fixer son yukata qui se moule à ses fesses si bien faites. Je me sens de nouveau défaillir. Je crois qu'il fait exprès de rester dans cette position si longtemps. Le connaissant ce ne serait pas étonnant. D'ailleurs le sourire que ses lèvres dessinent le trahit ou plutôt il me montre par ce sourire le fond de sa pensée. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder mon entrejambe pour savoir qu'une bosse s'y est formée. Ce gosse est vraiment diabolique et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ah... si je sais pourquoi je ne le fais pas. J'ai trop mal dans le bas du dos. Je n'ai décidément pas l'habitude de me faire empaler. Mais mon envie de lui est plus forte, aussi je me dirige lentement certes, mais je me dirige tout de même vers lui. Au moment où il se redresse ses fesses se collent à mon érection qui ne demande qu'à sortir de sous cette encombrante serviette. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Il ne bouge pas et je devine qu'il sourit. Je le fais se retourner et l'embrasse tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Je commence par lui dévorer le cou puis descends lentement vers son torse tout en ouvrant son yukata. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe avec force contre la porte. Je reconnais cette façon de faire, c'est à coup sûr Hide-Zou. Je me détache à contrecœur de Ruiza qui commence à faire la tête et je me dirige vers la porte.

 

En voyant mon sourire, ma tenue et le fait que je ne lui ouvre pas la porte complètement, Hide-Zou devine que je me suis réconcilié avec Ruiza. Il se racle la gorge et me dit :

- Hiroki attend dans la voiture. Tu nous rejoindras plus tard je suppose ?

\- Heu...oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Essaie quand même de venir. Fêter l'adaptation de ton livre au cinéma sans toi, ça n'a pas grand intérêt.

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne serais pas long.

\- Prends quand même le temps de bien faire les choses, me dit-il en retenant un petit rire avant de me saluer et de partir. 

Je referme la porte et je me tourne vers Ruiza. Ce dernier est assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur avec la couette remontée sur ses jambes. Cela ne présage rien de bon, surtout qu'il fixe droit devant lui. Je prends alors place à côté de lui et passe mon index sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde. Il me lance alors un regard noir rempli de colère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il n'a plus rien d'angélique au contraire il a tout d'un démon, d'un magnifique démon. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça son véritable visage. Après m'avoir longuement fixé, il se décide à me demander froidement :

- Il voulait quoi ? 

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu employer un tel ton mais son excès de jalousie me plait assez. Je lui réponds alors avec ma voix la plus douce :

- Normalement ce soir, je fête l'adaptation de mon livre au cinéma. 

Je m'approche pour lui donner un baiser mais il tourne la tête et se couche en se cachant sous la couette. Je me demande alors si j'ai le droit de rire ou pas. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il me fait une crise de jalousie. Je me penche sur lui et lui chuchote :

- Tu ne t'habilles pas ? Nous devons partir. 

Il ne répond pas. J'insiste et il finit par se redresser en s'écriant :

- Ben t'as cas y aller seul ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux et c'est ce qu'il veut !

\- Ruiza, il n'y a rien entre Hide-Zou et moi, tu le sais. 

Je pose alors mes mains sur ses épaules mais il se dégage avec brutalité et se précipite vers la salle de bain. Avant de refermer la porte, il me lance  un :

- Ben vas-y ! Va le rejoindre ! Je n’en ai rien à faire ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir. 

Il s'enferme. Je soupire et me dit alors qu'il est toujours en crise d'adolescence. Sans perdre de mon calme, je vais taper à la porte pour lui dire :

- Ruiza, je n'irais nulle part sans toi. 

Il ouvre alors la porte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras mais n'en est rien. Il est visiblement trop en colère pour ça.

- Si tu ne pars pas tout de suite Asagi, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Alors dépêche-toi de rejoindre TON AMI ! 

Il retourne se cacher sous les couvertures et je n'insiste pas car sa menace est bien réelle. Je me prépare en vitesse et je lui laisse quand même l'adresse du lieu où il pourra me trouver.


	13. Première approche

Les lumières brillent de tous côtés, une douce musique embrume l'air, des cris de joie et des rires se font entendre, l'odeur de l'argent, le champagne qui coule à flot... Vraiment, j'adore l'ambiance des casinos et j'aurais tant aimé partager ce moment avec Ruiza. Pourtant, je fais comme si de rien n'était et je m'amuse avec mes amis. Hide-Zou ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi j'étais venu seul et je le remercie silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je crois qu'il comprend que Ruiza ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Nous avons fini par nous asseoir à une table pour boire un verre ou plutôt une bouteille de champagne. Nous parlons de tout et de rien avant que Hiroki ne se décide à me questionner sur Ruiza. Je suis d'abord gêné de leur raconter comment je l'ai connu mais après quelques coupes, je finis par le faire. Hide-Zou me fait la remarque que notre rencontre ressemble au scénario d’un film érotique. Je suis d'accord avec lui parce que faire une fellation à quelqu'un c'est assez peu habituel comme première approche, par contre Hiroki trouve ça plutôt romantique.

Une fois la bouteille finie, nous nous levons et nous nous dirigeons tout d'abord vers un attroupement autour d'une roulette. J'entends alors une femme dire à sa voisine qu'un jeune homme n'arrête pas de gagner. J'aimerais à cet instant que ce soit Ruiza mais ce n'est pas possible, de toute façon il y a trop de monde pour que je puisse voir le jeune homme en question. Nous nous détachons du troupeau pour nous rendre vers les tables de black jack mais je n'y joue pas, j'ai un peu trop bu pour ça. Je laisse mes amis un moment et je me dirige vers les toilettes. J'y fais ce que j'ai à faire et je me lave les mains. Je reste quelques instants face au lavabo parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne et que j'ai peur de perdre l'équilibre. Je sens alors quelqu'un à côté de moi. Je me retourne et mon cœur ratte un battement en reconnaissant Ruiza. Il est vêtu d’un pantalon de satin blanc et d'un haut assorti lui découvrant les épaules. Il porte également un magnifiques collier de perles blanches que je devine être vraies. Il a peint ses ongles en rouge vif et il est occupé à se remettre du rouge à lèvre. C'est la première fois que je le vois maquillé et je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, il n'en est que plus séduisant et tellement féminin qu’on croirait voir une jeune femme. Il finit d'ajuster son maquillage puis se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

- Tu as finalement décidé de venir. Je suis content que tu ne me fasses plus la tête Ruiza. 

Il ne me répond pas mais me sourit. Je lui caresse alors la joue et il m'entoure le cou de ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je le sens se coller dangereusement à moi, non il ne se colle pas à moi, il se frotte à moi et je me sens très vite réagir à cause de l'alcool.

- Nous n'avions pas terminé quelque chose tout à l'heure, me chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers. 

En temps normal je lui aurais dit que ce n'est pas le moment parce que nous sommes dans un lieu public, enfin je crois que c’est ce que je lui aurais dit parce qu'en y réfléchissant je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire non. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, l'alcool m'empêche de réfléchir et je me laisse faire ou plutôt, je le laisse m'exciter et faire naître en moi une envie bestiale de l'empaler. Je finis même par lui faire signe de me laisser faire et de se détacher un peu de moi. Je le colle alors contre l'un des lavabos et commence à le caresser à travers ses vêtements. Il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille mais je ne saurais vous dire ce que c'est. Par contre je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de très chaste là-dedans. D'ailleurs ces quelques mots ont tellement d'effet sur moi que je le retourne et me colle à son dos, pressant mon érection encore prisonnière de mes vêtements contre son délicieux fessier. Je l'entoure de mes bras et commence à défaire son pantalon le faisant lentement glisser sur son string rouge sang. Je touche du bout des doigts son sous-vêtement avant de le lui enlever. Il se cambre en avant prenant appuie sur le bord du lavabo et gémit doucement quand je presse mon impatience contre son intimité. Je ne peux pas vous dire si je le pénètre avec douceur ou pas tellement mes sensations sont troublées par l'alcool. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'apprécie le fait de sentir ses muscles autour de mon membre. J'apprécie de l'entendre gémir mon nom et de me supplier d'aller plus vite. Je crois que je pousse un dernier râle de plaisir avant de m'appuyer contre son dos. Il finit par me dire d'une voix tremblante encore de plaisir :

- On pourrait nous surprendre, tu sais... 

Je souris à cette idée mais je reviens très vite à la réalité et me retire. Il se rhabille et j'en fais autant. Il soude une dernière fois ses lèvres aux miennes puis sort. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre mais une fois hors des toilettes, je ne le vois nulle part. Il a encore disparu. Je panique un peu et le cherche du regard sans parvenir à l'apercevoir. Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me tourne. Ce n'est pas Ruiza mais Hide-Zou. Il arque un sourcille et me dévisage. Il s'empêche difficilement de sourire puis déclare :

- Je m'inquiétais. Tu en mettais du temps...mais apparemment tout va bien...

\- Heu... désolé, j'avais un peu de mal à sortir. 

Oui... à sortir de Ruiza...enfin, je me garde de faire pareille réflexion. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air puis me dis :

- Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller au club. Tu viens ?

\- Oui... 

Il s'apprête à rejoindre Hiroki qui nous attend dans sa voiture mais je lui saisis le bras. Il faut que je lui en parle. Je dois partager mon angoisse parce que j'ai de nouveau peur que Ruiza ne soit qu'un rêve. Il m'écoute, il a envie de rire mais étrangement il me croit.

- Hide-Zou, Ruiza va me rendre dingue à disparaître et apparaître comme ça. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est issu de mon imaginaire. J'ai l'impression d'inventer tout ça et de fantasmer les  yeux ouverts.

\- Si c'était le cas Asagi, t'aurais pas du rouge à lèvre sur le col de ta chemise. 

Je me fige un moment avant de courir aux toilettes pour vérifier ses dires. Il me suit en se retenant de rire. Il a raison, j'ai bien du rouge à lèvres sur le col de ma chemise blanche et je dois dire que j'en ai même un peu partout.

Après m’être nettoyé le visage, nous nous rendons au club de Hide-Zou. Là, nous y restons jusqu'à trois heures du matin, buvant, dansant et riant jusqu'à épuisement. Puis Hide-Zou me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel et m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit. Je suis épuisé et ivre, mais je devine qu'il cherche du regard Ruiza. Son visage se marque d'ailleurs d'une étrange expression et je comprends facilement ce qui le trouble parce que moi aussi j'ai déjà ressenti ça. Il voit mes valises, mes vêtements trainer mais il n'y a aucune trace de Ruiza. Il finit par me sourire puis me souhaite bonne nuit avant de partir.

 

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis allongé à fixer le plafond mais ça m'est égal parce qu'il finit par arriver. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort ni où il a trouvé ce provoquant déshabillé noir qui contraste si bien avec sa peau si blanche, mais je m'en moque. Il monte sur le lit à la manière d'un félin et arrive à ma hauteur avec un sourire carnassier. Inutile de vous donner les détailles car vous vous en doutez sûrement, je peux difficilement lui dire non, même dans l'état d'extrême fatigue dans lequel je suis. De toute façon même si je lui dis non, il ne se gênera pas pour se servir de mon corps, mais ça ne me gêne pas de me faire violer par lui. De toute façon je ne peux pas rester impassible à ses caresses et à ses baisers, surtout pas s'il porte ce genre de tenue. J'en ai pourtant connu des femmes fatales, le genre de créature à vous faire passer des nuits torrides mais aucune d'elles ne lui arrivent à la cheville. Lui, c'est quelque chose... Quand je pense qu'il ose dire qu'il était vierge ! Non, il se moque de moi. Enfin, ça m'est égal et je m'enlève toutes ses pensées de la tête pour apprécier son corps tatoué de dentelle.

On frappe à la porte. Je ne réponds pas. Le bruit se renouvelle et je grogne de colère. Qui ose me déranger alors que je commence à peine à le toucher ? On frappe encore une fois. Je n’en ai rien à faire, je veux continuer à lui faire l'amour ou plutôt je veux enfin commencer parce que j'en suis à peine aux préliminaires.

- Bordel Asagi ! Tu vas rater ton train ! 

Je relève la tête car reconnais la voix de Hide-Zou. Je me tourne vers l'horloge et je vois onze heures s’afficher. Non... pas déjà ! Je laisse tomber ma tête dans le cou de Ruiza qui soupire de déception. Je le comprends, mais l'heure c'est l'heure. Je me redresse et je vais ouvrir à mon ami. Rien qu'en me voyant, il devine que je ne dormais pas mais que je faisais autre chose de bien plus captivant. Il me sourit puis me dit :

- Attrape tes valises et ta princesse et rejoins-moi en bas. 

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'en va. Je referme la porte et je vois Ruiza mettre une robe de chambre. Il me lance un regard déçu et je le prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Je file ensuite vers la salle de bain et je me prépare en vitesse. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il n'est plus là mais cette fois-ci je ne panique pas. Après tout j'ai l'habitude qu'il fasse ça.

 

 

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare je ne dis rien, on ne me pose pas non plus de question. Je ne fais que penser à lui, c'est ce que je fais nuit et jour quand il n'est pas avec moi. J'aimerais tant ne pas être dépendant de lui, mais je ne peux pas, je l'aime trop.

 

Je pose ma valise sur le sol et dis au revoir à mes amis. Je sens soudain quelqu'un s'accrocher à ma taille. Une tête ne tarde pas à se poser sur mon épaule, en même temps qu'un torse se colle à mon dos. Hide-Zou et Hiroki sont stupéfaits et je dois dire que je suis tout aussi surpris qu'eux car je devine qu'il s'agit de Ruiza. Ce dernier quitte mon dos pour venir franchement se blottir dans mes bras avant de saluer timidement mes amis. Hide-Zou se remet vite de sa surprise et lui dit :

- Ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance. 

Ruiza lui répond par un sourire mais je sens qu'il se force, d'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul car Hide-Zou ne semble pas aussi ravi qu'il le dit mais je suppose qu'il est gêné par l'âge de mon amant. Hiroki quant à lui ne semble pas se soucier de ce détail et je le sens sincère dans son regard. J'ai également l'impression que Ruiza l'aime bien. Mon jeune amant finit par leur dire :

- J'espère que vous passerez très vite nous voir.

\- Bien sûr ! répond Hiroki avec enthousiasme.

Hide-Zou esquisse un vague sourire et me lance un regard me faisant comprendre qu'on aura une foule de chose à se dire quand on se reverra seul à seul...


	14. Madame Kirikima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons le point de vue de Hide-Zou

_ Hide-Zou : _

 

Je me suis levé aux aurores ce matin. Hiroki dormait encore et ce n'était pas évident de me détacher de lui. Il est si adorable quand il dort ! J'aurais tellement aimé le garder serré contre moi mais il fallait que je me lève. Après tout j'avais un petit déjeuner à préparer. Ces derniers temps je ne cuisine plus pour me faire plaisir mais pour lui faire plaisir. En y réfléchissant, j'ai beaucoup changé et je suis devenu moins égoïste grâce à lui. Enfin il n'y a qu'avec Asagi que je n'ai jamais été égoïste mais ça c'est un cas particulier. Il y aura toujours quelque chose d'étrange entre lui et moi. Je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer exactement, je ne le considère pas vraiment comme un frère, disons simplement que c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais laissons-le de côté.

 

Tout est prêt. Il ne manque plus que ma belle au bois dormant. Je regarde ma montre. Il est presque huit heures. Comment se fait-il qu'il traîne encore au lit ? Je ne l'ai pourtant pas épuisé tant que ça hier soir ? En plus s'il y en a un qui doit être fatigué ici, c'est moi ! Je soupire puis je me dirige vers la chambre. Effectivement il dort toujours. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le réveiller mais de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Nous avons une journée chargée. Je prends place à côté de lui et dégage lentement les mèches qui masquent son visage. Je me penche vers lui et chuchote son prénom. Il grogne légèrement et m'implore de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Devant sa plainte je ne peux faire autrement que de sourire. Je dirige mes lèvres vers son oreille droite et je la lèche lentement en prenant soin de m'attarder sur son lobe. Il gémit de satisfaction et tourne la tête pour m'embrasser. J'étouffe un petit rire et m'écarte de son visage pour qu’il ne puisse pas m'embrasser. Il grogne encore, ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Je lui demande alors :

- Tu es enfin réveillé ? 

Il me fait un non de la tête et m'adresse une petite moue boudeuse tout en répliquant :

- J'ai faim. 

J'éclate de rire. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut ! Il faut qu'il se décide. Soit il veut dormir, soit il veut manger. Mais je doute qu'il puisse faire les deux. Je lui réponds donc :

- Et bien lève-toi, si tu veux manger. 

Il semble déçu. Il s'attendait sûrement à autre chose et je me doute bien à quoi. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps ce matin, quoique...

Il soupire doucement puis referme les yeux et attrape un oreiller qu'il serre contre son torse. Apparemment il n'est pas décidé à se lever ce matin, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Tout en souriant, je me glisse sous la couette et m'installe sur lui. Il ne bouge pas et continue à faire semblant de dormir. Je lui enlève délicatement son oreiller des bras et commence à marquer son cou tout en pressant mon bassin contre le sien. Là, il est obligé de réagir et soupire doucement de satisfaction. Je descends mes baisers sur son torse et mordille ses tétons avant de les lécher avec avidité. À ce stade là, il doit être complètement réveillé mais si ce n'est pas le cas, la suite devrait le faire sortir de son sommeil. Alors que je continue de descendre le long de son corps, je sens ses mains se glisser dans ma chevelure châtain foncée. Arrivée au niveau de son bas ventre, je m'arrête et me contente de mordiller et de taquiner sa peau, attendant qu'il m'implore de continuer. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps car très vite il me demande de le prendre en bouche. En effet je sens qu'une belle érection s'est formée et il n'attend qu'une chose que je le délivre de son impatience qui se fait lourde. Je dépose mes lèvres sur son membre sans la prendre en bouche. Entre deux baisers, je lui demande s'il sera disposé à se lever ensuite. Il me répond que oui entre deux petits gémissements. Satisfait je commence ma fellation. Pour une fois, je ne le torture pas trop et intensifie rapidement mes mouvements. Il gémit de plus en plus fort et très vite un liquide amer envahit ma bouche. Je l'avale et je remonte pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire :

- Va prendre ta douche et rejoins moi à la cuisine. 

 

*

 

Nous sommes assis dans ce train depuis bientôt trois heures, ce n'est donc qu'une question de minutes avant d’arriver chez Asagi, avec qui je dois d’ailleurs avoir une discussion très sérieuse. Non mais c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne celui-là ? Pourquoi avoir choisi un gamin pour amant ? Ne sait-il pas qu'il est en train de faire un détournement de mineur ? C'est très grave, il pourrait aller en prison si les parents de Ruiza portent plainte.

Je soupire puis pose mon regard sur Hiroki qui s'est endormi à côté de moi. Il est vraiment à croquer quand il dort. Je remets une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et je reporte mon regard sur le paysage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Ruiza quelque part. Son visage me semble familier pourtant je suis sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant ce fameux jour à la gare. C’est vraiment très troublant… Asagi aussi éprouve ce sentiment de déjà vu avec lui. Pour Hiroki ? Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore posé la question.

 

Avant de prendre un taxi, nous faisons un tour au marché. Lors de ma dernière visite, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de me promener dans le village alors comme nous sommes en avance, je décide de m'y arrêter avec Hiroki. Et puis je peux vous l'avouer, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à ce Ruiza. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens pas. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est peut-être une question de feeling, en tout cas, je suis sûr que lui et moi, nous ne pourrons jamais être amis. Ne soyez pas stupide ! Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui ! Asagi est mon meilleur ami et il est normal que je m'inquiète de le savoir fréquenter un homme si jeune. Et puis il y a quelque chose chez ce garçon qui m'est antipathique. De toute façon, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il doit sans doute me prendre pour un rival et c'est ridicule car celui que j'aime c'est Hiroki.

Comme à son habitude, la première chose que remarque Hiroki c'est l'unique librairie du village. Il m'y traîne et nous entrons dans cette boutique obscure tenue par une jeune fille qui selon moi est assez jolie. Elle nous sourit puis replonge dans la lecture de son livre. Hiroki est quant à lui aux anges. Il adore vraiment les livres et cette vieille librairie est une vraie mine d'or pour lui car elle recèle de vieux livres inédits. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire sortir d’ici avant un petit moment ! Enfin tant mieux car plus on passera de temps ici, moins on en aura à passer avec Ruiza. Bon je le reconnais, je ne peux vraiment pas le sentir. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais je le déteste déjà. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi parce que c'est comme ça.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, cette boutique est bien plus grande qu'elle ne le paraissait vu de l'extérieure. D'ailleurs je perds très vite Hiroki de vu. Enfin ce n'est pas trop grave, il est grand et il n'a pas besoin que je le materne.

Alors que je marche au hasard entre les grandes étagères, je tombe sur une vieille femme en fauteuil roulant qui me fait sursauter. Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous auriez vous aussi eu peur en la voyant. Elle est là, au milieu de ces bouquins, immobile dans son fauteuil roulant et regarde le vide d’un air absent. On croirait une statue et j’aurais juré qu'elle n'était pas en vie si je ne la voyais pas respirer et cligner des yeux. Je la salue et je lui tourne de dos pour regarder les livres d'une étagère. Je sens alors qu'on me fixe avec insistance et je me retourne pour constater qu'elle me regarde bizarrement. Je lui fais un léger sourire et l'expression de son visage change. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me sourit à son tour mais au lieu de ça des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je m'approche et  m'accroupis face à elle pour lui demander si tout va bien mais elle ne me répond pas. D'ailleurs le regard qu'elle me lance est assez étrange. Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer ce qu'il traduit mais en tout cas j'éprouve comme de la peine pour elle. Je me relève avec l'intention d'aller chercher la jeune fille de la caisse pour qu'elle prenne soin de sa grand-mère mais la vielle femme m'empoigne le bras avec une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Elle me fait ensuite un non de la tête pour me faire comprendre que je ne dois pas la laisser seule. Je soupire puis lui dit que je ne la laisserais pas toute seule ici. Elle me fait alors un sourire où se mêle joie et tristesse. Je réponds à son sourire et me lève pour de l'emmener avec moi vers la caisse. Là, la jeune fille relève le nez de son livre et me dévisage. Je lui dis alors :

- Votre grand-mère ne se sent pas bien et ne voulait plus rester seule dans les rayons. 

Le regard de la jeune fille se marque d'incompréhension alors qu’elle sort de derrière la caisse pour s'accroupir devant la vielle femme qui me fixe toujours.

- Madame Kirikima ? Vous...vous allez bien ? demande la jeune fille. 

La vielle femme ne semble pas l'entendre à vrai dire son regard semble captivé par moi.

- Elle vous a parlé ? me demande la jeune fille en se tournant vers moi.

\- Non. Elle a juste pleuré et elle m'a empoigné le bras. Je l'ai donc emmené ici.

\- C'est impossible, murmure-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Madame Kirikima est paralysée. Elle ne peut pas bouger. Sans parler qu'elle est sourde et muette.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, me répond-elle avec timidité, enfin normalement... D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a jamais vu pleurer depuis la mort de son fils il y a trente-cinq ans.

\- De quoi est-il mort ?

\- Il s'est fait assassiner. 

Sur ces mots, je sens quelque chose me serrer la main. Je pose mon regard sur la jeune fille qui me fait face et elle semble plus que surprise. Je tourne alors les yeux vers la vielle femme et je la vois me serrer la main de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Je suis un peu gêné et je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je m'accroupis et je lui demande si tout va bien. Elle me fait alors un non de la tête et murmure quelque chose. Je tends l'oreille et je l'entends me dire :

- Ne part pas. 

Hiroki arrive à son tour et la vielle femme me lâche la main avant de retomber dans la passivité la plus totale. La jeune fille s'excuse pour l'attitude étrange de la vielle femme et je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave. Hiroki nous observe sans comprendre mais ne pose pas de question. Il paie le livre qu'il veut acheter et nous sortons de la librairie. Une fois dehors il me montre sa nouvelle trouvaille. Il s'agit encore d'un livre sur  les fantômes. Un jour il va nous attirer une malédiction à force de lire ce genre de bouquin.

 

Nous prenons un taxi et nous nous rendons chez Asagi. Ce dernier est debout dans son salon en train de peintre une toile. Je suis assez surpris parce qu'il a toujours détesté la peinture et qu'il n'a jamais été bon en dessin. Son domaine à lui c'est la littérature alors le voir avec un pinceau dans les mains, ça ne peut que me faire rire. Sauf que là je ne ris pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je reste même sans voix devant sa toile. Elle n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà magnifique et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Nous le saluons avant de nous approcher de lui pour regarder d'un peu plus près sa peinture. Il peint Ruiza. Ce dernier est endormi sur le canapé et n'est vêtu que d'un drap blanc à peine transparent, ce qui me permet de dire qu'il n'a pas un physique désagréable. Enfin, il n'en reste pas moins un enfant pour moi. Asagi repose son pinceau puis nous entraînent vers la terrasse où il avait déjà préparé de quoi nous rafraîchir. Il nous sert un verre de jus d'orange et nous nous asseyons dans un canapé en osier pendant que lui prend place dans le fauteuil face à nous. Je passe mon bras autour d'Hiroki qui se blottit contre moi et je demande à Asagi :

- Depuis quand peins-tu aussi bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, me répond-il.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? On n’apprend pas à peindre comme ça du jour au lendemain !

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer Hide-Zou. J'ai toujours été très nul en peinture et puis la semaine derrière Ruiza a eu la soudaine envie que je le peigne. Alors pour lui faire plaisir j'ai dit oui en le mettant en garde que j'étais très nul, mais bizarrement j'ai réussi à le peindre à l'identique. J'ai moi-même du mal à le croire.

\- C'est peut-être un talent caché qui vient de se réveiller, intervint Hiroki. J'ai lu dans un livre que nous avons des talents cachés qui peuvent apparaître uniquement dans certaines circonstances. Il faut peut-être croire que pour toi le déclic, c'était Ruiza. 

La porte-fenêtre coulisse et Ruiza sort sur la terrasse pour nous rejoindre. Il est enveloppé dans son drap et je constate qu'il est effectivement nu en dessous. Il se frotte l'œil gauche puis se dirige d'un pas encore endormi vers Asagi qui le prend dans ses bras. Ruiza nous salue puis se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Il est effectivement très beau et il illustre très bien l'expression ''avoir la beauté du Diable''. C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. J'ai comme le pressentiment qu'il va attirer beaucoup d'ennuis à Asagi. Mais cet idiot semble complètement envoûté par les charmes de ce gosse. J'aimerais tellement pourvoir faire quelque chose mais surtout j'aimerais beaucoup me tromper sur le compte de Ruiza...


	15. Je veux juste le peindre

Depuis quand suis-je capable de peindre aussi bien ? Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire je ne veux même pas savoir d'où me vient ce soudain talent. Pour tout vous dire je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que je suis avec lui. Je ne vis plus la nuit mais le jour. L'écriture m'intéresse de moins en  moins et je passe mon temps à le dessiner et le peindre. Je ne m'en lasse pas. J'aime tacher mes toiles et former dessus ses courbes si désirables, des formes que je connais par cœur et dont je ne peux me lasser. Parfois j'ai l'étrange sentiment que tout cela n'est pas réel. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller. À chaque fois que ce genre d'angoisse me prend, il vient se blottir contre moi, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

 

Je suis en train d'écrire sur la terrasse. À vrai dire je n'ai pas la tête à le faire mais je dois avancer mon roman. Hide-Zou est face à moi et il lit un livre plutôt bizarre. À en juger par le titre c'est un livre sur les esprits. Je devine qu'il doit appartenir à Hiroki. D'ailleurs ce dernier est sur la plage avec Ruiza. Ils s'entendent vraiment bien ces deux là et ça me fait très plaisir. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas avec Hide-Zou, mais tant pis. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à s'aimer.

Hide-Zou ferme brusquement son livre et se lève. Je l'interroge du regard et il me dit en souriant qu'il va préparer le repas. Je lui propose de l'aider et il accepte. Après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil dans le frigo et les placards, il soupire puis me dit :

- Vous ne mangez que des nouilles instantanés ou quoi ?

\- C'est que...je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les courses...

\- Et bien on va y aller alors. 

J'écris un rapide mot pour prévenir Ruiza et Hiroki que nous allons faire des courses au village puis nous partons. Sur la route, nous ne parlons pas vraiment, ce qui est rare. Mais je sais pourquoi il y a cette tension entre nous et mes doutes ne tardent pas à être se confirmer. Hide-Zou jette un coup d'œil vers moi puis me dit :

- Tu connais le détournement de mineur. 

Je savais qu'il dirait quelque chose comme ça. Je lui fais un timide oui de la tête. Il soupire puis me dit :

- Je ne te juge pas, tu es mon ami et jamais je ne me le permettrais. À vrai dire je suis très mal placé pour te faire la morale. Mais si je te dis ça c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Si ses parents portent plainte...

\- Ça m'est égale. Hide-Zou je l'aime et je ne le quitterais jamais.

\- Très bien. Tu es grand et c'est à toi de choisir. Mais quand tu seras dans un pétrin pas possible, rappelle toi que je t'avais prévenu. 

Je gare ma voiture à l'entrée du village sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. La tension qui était pourtant palpable durant tout le trajet, semble soudain avoir disparu, alors nous faisons comme si de rien n'était. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, il sait faire abstraction de ce qui le dérange. C'est pour ça que notre amitié a tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui malgré nos différences. Au marché, nous décidons de partir chacun de notre côté pour aller plus vite. Hide-Zou part en direction des étales à poissons et moi vers ceux des légumes. À vrai dire c'est volontairement que j'évite les pécheurs du village. Ils sont gentils et je les aime bien mais ils sont un peu trop superstitieux à mon goût.  Vous me direz, moi aussi je crois en pas mal de chose absurde mais chez eux, c'est assez maladif. D'ailleurs ils sont persuadés que ma maison est hantée ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Du coup je suis devenu un peu le phénomène de foire du village. Je suis l'homme qui vit dans la maison hantée. Pourquoi ma maison est-elle sensée être habitée par des esprits ? Parce qu'il y a eu un meurtre là-bas. Mais vous savez, si j'ai acheté cette maison, c'est justement pour cette raison. Rien de tel qu'une maison qui a connu le sang pour m'aider à écrire mes romans. Mais les pécheurs ne sont pas les seules personnes que j'évite. Il y a aussi Madame Kirikima. C'est la propriétaire de la librairie. Elle est sensé être paralysée, muette et sourde. Pour ce que j'en pense, elle bouge pas mal et parle beaucoup pour quelqu'un pour qui il est impossible de faire ça. Non je ne suis pas méchant, c'est juste qu'elle bouge beaucoup. La dernière fois, elle s’est accrochée à mon bras et m'a demandé :

- Alors tu es vivant ? 

Entre nous, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de réplique à sortir à un client. D'ailleurs, parfois elle me demande :

- Alors lui aussi il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? 

Quand elle me demande ça, elle a les yeux noyés de larme et ça me fait de la peine. La pauvre femme... On dit qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête depuis que son fils s'est fait tuer. Enfin personne dans le village n'en sait plus, pas même ces commères de pécheurs. En tout cas, elle me fait de la peine même si elle me fait un peu peur. Je ne sais pas, je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence et je me sens un peu nostalgique voir même coupable quelque fois. Mais coupable de quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Après avoir pris quelques légumes, je rejoins Hide-Zou près de la fontaine sur la place du village. De là, on voit la librairie. On la voit également, Madame Kirikima. Elle est à la fenêtre et elle nous regarde. Sans savoir pourquoi je frissonne et demande à Hide-Zou si on peut y aller. Il détache péniblement ses yeux de la vieille femme qui pose sa main sur la vitre. Pour une paralysée, elle bouge beaucoup. Enfin ce qui me surprend le plus c'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression qu'il est aux bords des larmes. Il s'essuie les yeux et jette un dernier regard à la fenêtre de la librairie. Je l'interroge du regard et il me sourit. Je ne pose pas de question qui pourrait l'embarrasser et je fais comme si de rien n'était. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture et nous y montons. Une fois à la maison, je l'aide à préparer le repas et nous déjeunons sur la terrasse avec Ruiza et Hiroki. Ces deux-là sont  vraiment adorables. Ils se lancent des regards complices et rient sous cape à des phrases qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de terminer pour se comprendre. À les voir comme ça, on croirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Hide-Zou semble aussi surpris que moi, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure. Alors que le repas bat son pleine mon ami se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Les pécheurs m'ont raconté que cette maison était hantée. 

D’abord surpris, je m'apprête à dire quelque chose quand j'entends un bruit de baguettes qui tombent sur la table. Je regarde Ruiza qui me sourit nerveusement avant de reprendre ses baguettes en main. Je tourne alors mon regard vers Hide-Zou et remarque qu'il fixe avec insistance Ruiza comme s'il cherchait à trouver quelque chose dans ses gestes. Mon jeune amant s’en rend compte et relève la tête pour lui demander :

- Et pourquoi disent-ils ça ? 

Hide-Zou prend le temps de manger un peu de riz et de poisson avant de lui répondre :

- Parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs meurtres dans cette maison. 

Je soupire profondément parce que je connais déjà cette histoire. Hide-Zou m'interroge du regard et je lui réponds :

- C'est pour cette raison que je me suis installé ici. 

Il sourit puis continue de manger avant de me demander :

- Tu en sais un peu plus sur ces meurtres ? 

- Il me semble que trois hommes se sont fait tuer par un rôdeur qui les aurait volés. 

Ruiza me prend alors la main et la serre très fort. Je lui souris et il pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Tu as toujours été un original, déclare soudainement Hiroki en m'adressant un sourire amical. Alors que les gens fuient ce genre de lieux, toi tu les recherches pour te mettre dans l'ambiance de tes romans.

\- Et après j'arrive à me faire peur tout seul, lui dis-je en riant. Tu sais que les premiers jours j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait vraiment des fantômes dans cette maison. Des objets étaient déplacés et j'avais même l'impression qu'il y avait une présence. Mais finalement ce n'était que Ruiza. 

Les regards convergent alors vers mon amant qui pique du nez ce qui me fait me sentir coupable. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui et je sais que j'ai eu tort de leur en parler. Parfois je mérite des claques... Ruiza relève la tête en rougissant et déclare :

- Avant qu'Asagi n'emménage, je venais souvent ici pour être au calme. Quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un, j'ai cru que c'était l'agent immobilier qui restaurait la maison pour la vendre. Je...je ne savais pas qu'elle l'était déjà. 

Je resserre ma main sur la sienne et nous changeons de sujet. Cependant je vois bien dans le regard de Hide-Zou qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais je n'ose pas l'interroger. J'ai peut-être peur de savoir ce qui le travaille.

        

 

Il fait nuit et mes deux amis sont déjà en train de dormir enfin… les connaissant ils doivent plutôt faire autre chose. Je souris à cette pensée et je me replonge dans mon roman. Je sens alors une présence à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Ruiza. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux et à se blottir contre moi. Je laisse mon manuscrit de côté et l'enlace tendrement. Il se met à fixer mes lèvres et me caresse du bout des doigts le menton avant de me murmurer :

- Peins-moi Asagi.

\- Avec plaisir. 

Je l'embrasse avec douceur puis nous nous levons. À cet instant je n'en ai plus rien à faire de mon roman. Il peut bien aller au diable. Ruiza se déshabille sous mon regard avide de ses courbes et il s'enroule dans un drap avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Je me place devant la toile qui se trouve en face  de lui et je continue de le peindre. Le jour je travaille sur mon tableau dans le salon, la nuit sur celui-ci. Et mon roman ? Je vous l'ai dit, je m'en fiche complètement. Et pourtant, il fut une époque où l'écriture était toute ma vie. Je comparais même ma passion à celle que je pouvais vivre avec un amant. Mais aujourd'hui mon amant c'est Ruiza et je veux le peindre à l'infinie et pour toujours.

La chambre est faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. Ruiza est allongé sur le lit, avec pour seul vêtement un simple drap. D'ailleurs il laisse ses jambes parfaitement dénudées et prend une pause très aguicheuse. Je me demande comment je peux rester des heures à le peindre sans lui sauter dessus. Bon je dois avouer que je mens un peu quand je dis ça parce que je finis toujours par craquer comme là justement. Je repose mon pinceau et je m'essuie les mains avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se redresse et laisse le drap de satin rouge glisser sur son torse nacré et imberbe. Je pose une main sur sa hanche et je l'embrasse tendrement. Mon baiser ne semble pas lui suffire car très vite il demande à ce que nous l'approfondissions, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et je me décolle de lui pour le laisser me l'enlever. Il ressoude nos lèvres tout en parcourant mon torse de ses doigts experts en caresse. Je le laisse faire un moment avant de reprendre les choses en main en l'allongeant tout en me plaçant entre ses jambes pour l'obliger à les écarter. Étrangement, le drap le recouvre toujours, du moins il lui recouvre toujours l'entrejambe ce qui le rends encore plus excitant car la semi nudité est toujours plus plaisante que la nudité complète. Je l'embrasse avec délicatesse en tentant de me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus directement, ce qui est toujours très difficile pour moi, mais lui ne semble pas de cet avis. Il passe ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'oblige à me coller un peu plus à lui.

- Du calme Ruiza nous avons tout notre temps. 

Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et de mon boxer avant d'écarter lentement le drap qui nous sépare. Ruiza attrape ma main droite et porte mes doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier. Je le regarde faire avec délice et une fois qu'ils sont humides, j'entame les préliminaires avant de le pénétrer directement. Une fois en lui je bouge lentement, non pas parce que j'ai peur de lui faire mal, mais plutôt pour faire durer le plaisir. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et gémit doucement à chacun de mes mouvements. Tout en lui donnant des coups de reins un peu plus violents, je satisfais sa soif de baiser. Très vite, il lui est impossible de m'embrasser correctement tant il gémit et se cambre sous moi. J'adore ce moment. J'adore le voir s'épanouir dans mes bras. Il est si magnifique quand le plaisir le submerge.

Nous unissons et détachons nos corps depuis plusieurs minutes et des perles transparentes recouvrent déjà sa peau satinée. Il me sourit et je nous donne encore un peu plus de plaisir avant de me laisser tomber sur lui, mêlant ainsi ma transpiration avec la sienne. Je lui souris tout en respirant avec difficulté et me détache de son corps dans lequel je suis si bien. Je m'allonge ensuite à ses côtés et il se blottit contre moi.

 

Il fait encore nuit quand j'ouvre les yeux. Ruiza n'est plus là. Sans paniquer je balaye la chambre du regarde et remarque la porte fenêtre entrouverte. Je me lève et le vois regardant la mer. Il est là, debout, vêtu uniquement d'une robe de chambre. Il est vraiment magnifique. J'en enfile une et le rejoins. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas donné cette peine de me vêtir mais étant donné que j'ai des invités, il est plus correct de porter un minimum de vêtement lorsque je sors de la chambre. Une fois sur la terrasse, je le prends dans mes bras. Il se retourne et m'embrasse langoureusement tout en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Sans jamais quitter mes lèvres, il me fait entrer dans la chambre à reculons pour que recommencions à faire l'amour.

Après m'avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le faire sur le lit, je le plaque sur le sol et fais glisser mes lèvres des siennes jusqu’à son torse que j'humidifie avec ma salive. Je lèche ensuite ses boutons de chair, les mordillant parfois avant de descendre sur son nombril. Plus je descends et plus sa respiration se trouble. Il n'a qu'une hâte, que je le prenne en bouche. Moi aussi il me tarde de le faire. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et caresse son érection avec ma langue qui glisse de bas en haut sur toute sa longueur. Il gémit doucement et murmure mon prénom pour que je le prenne, mais je ne le fais pas tout de suite car je veux encore jouer avec lui. Je suce son gland avant d’effectuer quelque va et vient sur son sexe tendu. Chaque fois que j’interromps mes mouvements, Ruiza pousse un petit grognement de frustration qui m'amuse beaucoup. Parfois je me trouve cruel avec lui mais s'il n'aimait pas ça, il ne serait pas avec moi. Je décide enfin de me soumettre à ses exigences et je lui offre une véritable fellation qui le fait se tordre de plaisir. Quand sa semence amère se déverse dans ma bouche, je l'avale lentement avant de diriger mes lèvres vers son intimité que j'embrasse d'abord pudiquement avant de laisser vagabonder ma langue sur son entrée qui le fait trembler de plaisir. J’attrape ensuite ses cuisses en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal et enfonce un peu plus ma langue en  lui. Sa respiration est difficile d'autant plus qu'elle est entrecoupée par ses gémissements qui m’en réclament toujours plus. Je finis par lui céder je détache mes lèvres de son intimité pour les souder aux siennes en même temps que je le pénètre. Le contacte de ses muscles autour du mien me procure toujours autant de plaisir même si c'est la première pénétration que j'aime le plus. Je ne me lasse pas pour autant de lui faire l'amour. À vrai dire, j'aimerais le lui faire tout le temps. C'est vraiment la première fois que je ressens ça, mais je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit. C'est tellement bon d'être avec lui et d'être en lui. D’ailleurs je me demande ce que je serais capable de faire si je venais à le perdre...


End file.
